Crashed
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: On his way to a ritual in Thebes, Pharaoh Atem's caravan is ambushed by a group of bandits. Being the only survivor and left in the desert to die, the Great Ruler is saved by a little desert peasant with a mysterious past and a heart of light.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Okay, I've had this idea floating around in my head for many, many years now, and the plot bunny finally decided that humping my brain was the only way I was going to get the gale and motivation to write it. I haven't forgotten my other stories, but right now my goal is to get this out before the bunny decides humping isn't enough and starts gnawing on my brain.**

**Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

_**

* * *

**_

The barren desert was hot and dry as it was to be expected. Ra's sun boat was at its zenith; scorching the backs of a small caravan composed of over two dozen man, half a dozen camels and horses, and half a dozen wagons carrying precious goods, as it traveled through a deep and narrow canyon. The lazy rolling of the muddy Nile could be heard just outside of the gorge, creating a meditative atmosphere that could send anyone into a peaceful sleep.

At the center of the group a hooded figure sat on a tall, proud horse of the purest white, dressed up in the finest, decorated, gold and leather tack. A group of alert and armed men surrounded the figure in a strategical pattern, keeping an eye to the canyon walls for any threat to their precious cargo.

"Great Pr-aA, if we continue at this rate, we should reach the city of Thebes before Ra disappears behind the horizon." A particularly tall and dark skinned man littered with battle scars and dressed in a simple short white kilt, raw hide sandals and a white headdress, addressed the figure softly, not taking his eyes away from the path in front of him.

Pr-aA simply bobbed his head in acknowledgement as they continued to march onward in a companionable silence. Soon, shadows began to creep up the canyon walls, unnaturally shifting toward the group, but the guards paid no heed.

ZZZZEEWWWN!!!

The precious man grunted in pain as his right hand went up and clutched at an arrow that shot out of nowhere and imbedded itself into his left shoulder, a steady trickle of blood running down from the entry wound.

The once peaceful atmosphere turned into chaos and panic as the armed men jumped into action, frantically trying to find the source of the attack while a select few got the secret being to safety.

The horses and camels took off in fright, bucking off their tamers as they charged down the canyon path. Great war cries echoed from the canyon walls as filthy and unruly men dissented down into the gorge on ropes and bare feet wielding swords, bows and arrows, clubs, and spears.

Pr-aA sneered at the invaders reaching for the sword of a fallen guard only to be bodily thrown away from the dead man and onto the ground where his cowl fell off his head, revealing a mop of spiky read and black hair with golden bangs framing his face and shooting up into the black mass like lighting. A finally crafted gold crown rested on the man's hairline to accent his sharp facial features while long, heavy earrings, ear studs, and cuffs decorated the outer rims of his ears.

Hateful crimson eyes glared at his assailant as he rolled onto his feet into a fighting stance, drawing the hidden scimitar from its sheath and charged the unruly man.

It was beautiful and ugly; it was graceful and deadly. Pr-aA fought like the warrior king he was proclaimed to be, mercilessly slaughtering his first assailant and swiftly moving onto the rest.

Pr-aA bite back a yelp of pain as another arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced straight through the side of his right calf and remained there. He didn't dare move any further, afraid to worsen the leg injury, finding himself at a great disadvantage as more thieves advanced upon him like vultures on a dying animal.

He could hear the horrified cries of his men as the group descended upon him. Slashing through the throat of one man and ripping into the gut of another, Pr-aA fought through his pain and fear, soon to find himself sprawled on the ground with a dagger buried to the hilt in his hip.

Glaring up at the manically grinning man advancing upon his wielding a mace, Pr-aA brought his own weapon up to block, only to have his arm easily kicked out of the way before a sudden bloom of pain radiating from the side of his head sent him tumbling into the world of darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

Pained and tired crimson eyes slowly fluttered open to great the star filled night sky and the silver sliver of a moon that just began its accent into the sky. A strained groan escaped bloody, cracked lips as the man, known as Pr-aA, rolled over onto his side to survey his surroundings.

It was as bad as a battle field. The corpses and blood of his loyal subjects and their faithful animal companions lay littered on the ground like grain that accidentally fell off the top of a grain cart. The ground was a dark, glistening brown that smelled heavily of copper.

A violent shiver racked his frame as he finally noticed that he'd been basically stripped naked save for the thin robe he wore earlier. The arrows were still imbedded in his shoulder and calf. The dagger was still sheathed in his hip.

His jewelry had been ripped from his body. He attentively lifted a hand to his ears to feel the numbed, bloody mess where his earrings were brutally ripped out. And, to his dawning horror, he could no longer feel the comforting weigh of the pure gold, inverted pyramid which bore the Eye of Wdjat on the front; the very item that gave him the power to pass fair judgment on criminals, and command the Gods and shadows. It was a treasured heirloom handed to him from his father, Pr-aA Akunumkanon, that, if put into the wrong hands, could bring Khemet into permanent darkness.

The edges of his vision began to blur due to blood loss and exhaustion. He could hear the faint crunching of sand under light feet as he began to lose focus.

"What the…?!"

He didn't have the energy to hiss as he was harshly rolled onto his back, and a small, rough hand and a cold, wet probe ran over his face.

Before the calming darkness could embrace him once again, he just barely managed to focus on the dark, shining amethyst eyes staring at him in concern and horror as one thought crossed his mind.

_Beautiful…_

**

* * *

**

**R and R Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Shenti: a loincloth commonly worn by the poor.**

**Flax, instead of cotton, was used to make linens and cloths. Wool and animal skins were not uncommon however believed to be impure and was not worn in sacred places.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Duat: Afterlife**

**Iah: god of the moon in the Old Kingdom (If I interpreted Wikipedia right,) Thoth later takes on this roll in the New Kingdom.**

**Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

_**

* * *

**_

He was dead. He had to be dead. Whatever he was laying on was way too comfortable to be his own bed.

That, and his childhood friend, Mana, wasn't bouncing on the bed trying to get him up at Ra's first light.

Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal confused crimson gazing up at a date palm branch ceiling with a large hole in the middle.

Turning his head to the right, Pr-aA found himself blinking dumbly into the beady golden eyes of a jackal.

The animal's triangular, round-tipped ears stood at attention as the animal stared at him expectantly. Its small sleek body was covered in golden fur with flecks of bronze here and there. Its mouth was open with its pink tongue hanging out, swinging back and forth as it panted due to the heat. Pr-aA crinkled his nose at the dog's breathe, a mix of rotting fish and spoiled milk.

A wet, playful tongue swiped at his cheek in greeting, causing Pr-aA to instinctively reach over with his left hand to wipe the vile fluid away, only to have his entire body jar up as great pain washed over his form causing him to drop back onto whatever he was laying on clutching that shoulder in a death grip and gritting his teeth.

Taking a deep breath, Pr-aA looked over his person, assessing his injuries. His left shoulder was tightly wrapped in white flax dressing stained with dried blood, while his left arm lay in a sling bound tightly to his body. The same types of dressings were wrapped around his head, a good portion covering the back and sides (he feared what his ears were going to look like). His chest, hip and calf were also tended to, a splint secured on the inside and outside of the lithe, tanned limb

The jackal barked in alarm at Pr-aA's sudden and pained movements, looking at the Pr-aA one moment and looking in another direction the next, ears at attention.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." A soft, tired voice announced from outside.

Pr-aA glared painfully as the rawhide flap covering the door flapped open.

The boy was slightly shorter than he was with skin as pale as the white marble statues he and his people traded for whenever Greek traders stopped by and had them available; a sure sign he was the spawn of the Apep-cursed, pale faced infidels that often visited his country. He wore a simple shenti that was smudged brown and yellow from hard labor, and a thick turban that covered the entire top of his head and a good portion of the back. Scars of various shapes, sizes, and ages littered what could be seen of his lithe frame while his feet and hands were severely callused and cracked, covered with dirt and blood; clearly a runaway slave from a nobleman's house or the rock quarry. But the most amazing thing out of all the boy's features were his round, deep, amethyst eyes staring back at him in relief and concern.

"Oh, thank the Gods." The boy's voice was light and soft like the song of a small bird as he reached down in a far corner opposite where Pr-aA was laying, and grabbed a large, furry cushion off the floor before approaching his companion.

Pr-aA's eyes narrowed in disgust and anger as he cautiously watched the louse approach, his eyes bleeding to a dried blood red silently conveying the promise of the other's beheading should he dare come any closer, much less touch him in anyway. There was no way he was going to be touched by such vulgar hands.

The boy stopped his advance, his hands dangling by his sides uselessly, one still clutching the furry pillow, the other balled up into a loose fist. He knew very well what the Pr-aA was saying, and he was going to be damned to Ammit's belly when he passed on to Judgment for his previous 'transgressions' to His Highness as well as the many he had already committed in his short life, so he held no fear to his already determined fate.

"I am already a damned man, My Pr-aA, and have long since sealed my fate to Ammit's clutches, anything more I do in my life could not possibly make my fate worse."

Despite the boy's grim declaration, Pr-aA growled and glared up at the boy before snapping his gaze away with a sneer, a clear and silent sigh for the heathen to do as he wished. These _creatures_ couldn't be trusted. They were vial thieves who disrespected the Gods and slandered their names and accomplishments. The boy would be allowed to do as he wished for now, but as soon as Pr-aA was well enough and back in Memphis, this knave will be put through tortures beyond his imagination in the town square before the citizens of Egypt until Ammit's jaws took him.

"Forgive me for my transgressions, Your Highness." The boy spoke as he knelt down, gently wrapped an arm around Pr-aA's waist, bringing his hand to cradle the other man's back, before shoving the furry thing behind his back and fluffing it up a bit, before letting Pr-aA recline slowly.

Pr-aA snorted at the infidel's meaningless apology, shuttering in disgust as those filth, calloused hands began touching him before groaning in agony as every muscle protested loudly at the slight movement, only to find a medium-sized, shallow, clay dish containing a dark liquid pressed persistently against his chapped lips.

Pr-aA shot a suspicious look at the younger boy, refusing to open his mouth.

The other man sighed and shook his head, "If I was going to kill you, I would have left you in the desert to die. It will taste nasty, but it will help ease the pain."

Giving the other a heated, angry glare that would have even made Pr-aA's bravest soldier's knees quake, Pr-aA parted his lips slightly and let the cool liquid lazily rush into his mouth. His body shuttered at the bitter taste hitting his tongue, rousing a soft chuckle from his captor, prompting Pr-aA to shoot another suspicious glare at the other.

"I don't like it very much either, and I've had that stuff shoved down my throat since I was little. Think I'd be use to it by now."

Having enough of the taste, Pr-aA promptly shut his mouth, causing some to dribble down the side of his mouth, and onto his bandage wrapped chest.

Shaking his head sadly, the light skinned man stood up, allowing Pr-aA to finally see where he was being held.

It was a one room hut about one-fifth the size of his sleeping chambers. It was made of the typical mud brick that most buildings were composed of save for the palm branch ceiling. Pr-aA was lying on a make shift bed of what seemed to be sheep skin and padded thickly with hay. A small pit was dug into the dirt floor where a few charred logs lay. Three tall clay pots leaned against the wall just opposite him along with a few long-handled farm tools, some rope and a few wooden boxes. A long wooden bench stretched the entire length of the wall at his feet, covered with various, clay cooking utensils; tightly-woven, reed baskets holding various herbs and spices, fruits, and vegetables; and in the corner diagonal to where Pr-aA was laying, was a very familiar satchel containing the sacred materials for the ritual in Thebes he was commanded to perform.

_Shit…_

The light-skinned man picked up on his companion's musings because he grabbed the satchel and offered it to the crimson-eyed man, who harshly snatched it up with his right hand and pressed it against his chest.

Smiling sadly, the violet-eyed man shook his head as he picked a small cup off of the wooden bench and dipped it into one of the large clay pots before bringing to his lips.

The lighter man downed his drink and set his cup back on the bench and went to leave. He paused in the doorway and looked at Pr-aA who was watching his movements cautiously, "Rest, Your Highness; you'll need every ounce of strength to heal properly," and with that the man left.

Soon after, Pr-aA slowly felt his mind become hazy and numb and his eye lids drifting shut, and as much as he tried to fight it, his body readily welcomed the embrace of dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

Ra's great sun boat had finally descended beyond the horizon, casting the vast sky into shades of dark blue and purple with tiny stars decorating the sky like grains of sand.

The people of the great city of Memphis were bustling about their mud-brick homes preparing for their next day of work as well as getting ready for bed. At the center of this great metropolis, a grand palace stood, guarded by the many dwellings and statues of great beauty and size.

White and blue robes billowed around and behind their master as he frantically paced in front of the high backed, golden throne in the throne room. Ocean blue eyes stared at the floor in thought as he moved, once in a while shooting an expectant glance at the vast, pillar-supported entrance; expecting the Pr-aA to coming walking up the great many entrance steps tired, dirty, and in a foul mood.

But that had yet to happen…

The slaves and royal guards didn't dare approach him for fear the impatient man would bestow his wrath upon him or her should he be disturbed.

The worried man did not register another man, dressed down in white and gold with just a hint of blue, entering the room and stop just a few yards from his pacing path.

"Set." A deep kind voice inquired softly as to not startle his companion.

The man, who was deep in thought, shot annoyed blue eyes at the new arrival, and nodded at him, "Mahad."

"Go to bed, my friend." Mahad suggested mildly, "You are exhausted from today's events, and you are not doing yourself or the Pr-aA any good staying up for him."

Set paused in his steps and snarled, turning to his companion, "How can I sleep when he has not come back safe and sound? He should have returned three days ago!"

"His caravan could have run into a sandstorm and-"

"He would've found another way back. He would not leave the throne unattended for so long."

"And that is why you are assigned to take care of the affairs of the State while His Majesty is absent." Mahad explained.

Set snarled, "Be that as it may, one of us should have gone with him. But would he allow it, nooooo."

"The Pr-aA can take care of himself." Mahad chuckled before he went on, "He also has two dozen of the best guards escorting him; he'll be fine."

"My Lords," A small bald boy wearing a small, white kilt and no shoes with a satchel thrown over his shoulder and resting at his hip, called out as he ran up to the two bickering men and prostrate himself before them as a single hand dug into his satchel and brought out a roll of papyrus tied together with a piece of twine. "This arrived outside the palace gates just a few moments ago."

Snatching the scroll, Set hastily ripped the twine off and unrolled it, scanning over it frantically, Mahad looking on over his shoulder. "Who deliver this, boy?"

"A falcon, My Lords."

Set and Mahad shot each other alarmed and shocked looks as Mahad dismissed the boy with a simple hand wave as he and his friend exited the throne toward the only person who could help them now.

**

* * *

**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Weary chocolate eyes reluctantly fluttered from their light sleep as their owner slowly sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

With a sign and a small wave of the hand, the once dark room abruptly lit up as fire suddenly sparked to life from the various candles, torches and oil lamps strategically placed around the room to provide a maximum amount of illumination.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Come in." A soft command passed dark, rosy lips, not betraying their owner's annoyance and anger.

They better have a good reason for waking her up at such an un-godly hour.

The doors to her living quarters slammed open as Set and Mahad strolled in, making sure the door shut behind them.

"Set. Mahad," her voice still level, but her irritability was well known.

"Isis." Mahad nodded in greeting as the two stopped in front of her prone form.

"May I ask why you've suddenly decided to disturb my rest?"

Mahad shifted uncomfortably where he stood, not liking the look in Isis' eyes. Set, however, chose to ignore it and shoved the papyrus scroll into her hands.

Isis shot the tall man a curious look, but he just motioned with his head for her to read.

Isis gently unrolled the scroll and looked at the writing on it curiously. The script was small and sloppy, as if the writer was in a greater hurry to get it sent, then to make the message neat and understandable. A few of the characters had been written incorrectly, but she got the general idea of what the writer was trying to say.

"_To the High Priests and Counsel of the Great Pr-aA's Court_

_I am a simple peasant farmer who happened upon the annihilated caravan of the Great Pr-aA on my way home from the city of Abydos. They had been ambushed by a group of bandits in a small valley along the Nile. All items of value had been stolen, save for a small satchel of religious items found in one of the carts. _

_The Pr-aA is the only survivor._

_He is gravely wounded, and I took the liberty of taking him back to my small home in the desert to care for his injuries, for I believe he would not have made the long trip back to the palace. His wounds are too severe for travel, therefore I shall allow him sanctuary in my home long enough for his body to heal, and for him to regain his strength; at which time I will personally escort him back to Memphis._

_I shall send another message when the time comes for his return."_

Isis blinked dumbly down at the message as she turned surprised eyes back to her two friends, who stared at her expectantly, "Who delivered this?"

"According to the boy who brought it in just a few moments ago, a falcon."

Isis eyes widened slightly before turning back to the scroll.

Mahad stepped forward, "Can you see the origins of this message?"

Letting out a calming breathe, Isis closed her eyes and focused all her energy into the sacred necklace, bearing the Eye of Wdjat.

The trio remained in impatient silence as Isis sat there focusing her energy into the sacred item.

After a few moments, Isis' lips turned up into a small smile before opening her eyes and gazing back at her guests.

"Well?" Set snarled impatiently.

"He's fine."

Relieved sighs echoed from Mahad and Set.

"Do you know where he's at?" Mahad questioned.

"Of course."

"Then I'll round up a group of-" Set began turning to leave before Isis cut in.

"But, I'm not telling nor leading you to him."

Set and Mahad gaped at the Seer as she continued.

"He is alive, but his wounds are as bad as the unknown messenger claims. He needs as much rest as possible to heal quickly, and adding the duties of running a country will only worsen his condition and cause him illness." Isis paused almost hesitant to go on, "and, he needs to regain who he once was."

Set and Mahad shot each other skeptical looks before turning back to Isis.

"Can you at least tell us who the writer is?" Mahad urged lightly.

Isis smiled brightly, "An seraph."

**

* * *

**

Something was annoying him. It was small and blunt, and it was constantly poking and prodding at his face, and yanking on his hair occasionally. Certainly wasn't Mana, she was more straight forward and loud.

Slowly opening his eyes, Pr-aA found himself gazing at the curious and demanding beady eyes of a large brown goose.

He roughly shoved the annoying bird off his person, grimacing at the feathers and crap littering his chest as he noticed that more than half a dozen geese and their goslings rooting around on the ground looking for something to eat.

Several of Ra's journeys have passed since he first woke up at this unknown place, and this was the first time here, hell in his life, that he woke up to geese picking at him like a piece of stale bread.

Suddenly, a series of loud yips came from outside as the golden jackal rushed through the rawhide door. The geese honked in terror and indignation as the dog barked and nipped at them threateningly, chasing them back out the door.

"Impatient, dumb geese!" A voice grumbled loudly as the light skinned boy from before walked through the door, his skin and clothes tinted a light brown from working in the mud and dust.

He absentmindedly waved a hand towards Pr-aA's direction in greeting as he marched up to a large reed basket on the wooden bench, grabbed a handful of grain and tossed it outside onto the ground, "Quite pestering our guest. There's a big difference between him and I, ya' old hags." Indignant honks answered the boy, who in turn snorted.

The jackal pranced back into the hut, fully satisfied with the chase, and elegantly lay down in front of the door, watching its master bustle about starting a fire and preparing dinner.

Taking a clay cup, the boy dipped it into one of the large jars before walking over to the wooden bench, grabbed a pinch of a fine, brownish-green powder out of a small clay bowl, and began stirring the cups contents with his pointer finger as he approached Pr-aA carefully.

Pr-aA's hot temper cooled, and his hardened heart softened slightly at the pale boy before him. The boy's life worked like the predictable dance of Ra and Iah. He woke up before Ra's first light, preparing a small breakfast feast of meat, fruits, vegetables, eggs, and goats milk for the Pr-aA and his canine companion while only grabbing a cup of water a slice of bread and cheese for himself before leaving for the fields. He returned when Ra reached his zenith, again making another feast for His Highness and the jackal before heading back out, completely disregarding his own rumbling tummy. He returned later, before Ra left the sky to prepare supper, change Pr-aA's dressings, and mix up that horrible potion, before returning back out into the fields, again completely abandoning his own health and hunger before returning once again when Ra was well out of the sky.

The boy worked hard for his living, and always treated the Pr-aA with the utmost respect for a commoner in his position. And the King, much to his own surprise, found himself slowly coming to trust the boy little by little. It was a feat in and of itself to gain his trust, a rare treasure to earn and keep. Ever since taking the crown, Pr-aA became suspicious and everyone and everything he dealt with in his daily life, and learned to distrust those around him, even his childhood friends.

"That dose from before is going to wear off soon." Pr-aA begrudgingly tried reaching for it with his left hand, only to be reminded of his injury by a short, sharp dart of pain radiating from his shoulder. The other boy chuckled, but promptly tried to cover it with a cough at the glare shot his way, "My apologies, I-ah-had the same problem when I was injured once. Couldn't get use to not using my dominant hand."

Pr-aA's eyes softened slightly as the boy went over to one of the wooden crates and pulled out a small scrap of cloth, dunked it into a large jar, wrung it out and re-approached Pr-aA and knelt down next to him.

"My apologizes, Pr-aA." The boy muttered as he whipped away the bird crap and dusted off the feathers, muttering something under his breath about impatient buzzards.

Once done, the lighter boy stood back up and tossed the rag into corner with the jars before grabbing a large clay, flat bottom pot off the wooden bench, and tipped the water from one of the large jars along the wall into it before setting the pot into the pit.

Pr-aA smiled gratefully as he finally took a sip of his drink, unable to keep his body from shuttering in revulsion at the taste, relaxed back against the soft furs supporting his back, absentmindedly watching the boy bustle about starting a fire and getting supper started.

Smile slightly as the boy cursed trying to cut a particularly difficult piece of meat, Pr-aA, after several days of silence towards the foreigner, finally spoke up, "T-Thank you."

The boy, who had turned his back on his companion to prepare some vegetables and dried pigeon for a soup, shot a shocked look over his shoulder at the other man before smiling, "You're welcome. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your voice."

Pr-aA shook his head as he watched the other go back to making supper. He wasn't going to apologize for he was Pr-aA and he apologized to no one.

He tilted his head to the side curiously as the other dumped the cut up vegetables and meat into the now boiling pot of water before grabbing himself a cup of water and sat on the hard ground just opposite Pr-aA on the other side of the fire pit. "I'm just curious, how did you know who I am? I'd imagine you don't go to the Capitol too often." He wouldn't be able to get in anyway unless he was a dignitary or royalty of a foreign nation, and supporting the proper seals to prove his position.

The other snorted into his cup slightly as he set down at his crossed feet, "You'd be correct, I don't go too far into Memphis whenever I visit and as for knowing," A wide humorous grin painted the boy's face, "Every time I'm in the market place anywhere, there is at least one of two women talking about the, 'handsome, kind, warrior boy-king with the blood-red eyes.'" The grin on boy's face seemed to get wider as Pr-aA's face seemed to get darker in color, "I've never met a red eyed man before in my life, save for the really drunk and tired, so I can only assume you are who the women talk about."

"And, you would be correct." Pr-aA grumbled as he polished his drink off in one large swig, dropping his cup to the ground as his body convulsed.

Isis made better tasting potions than this, and they were bitter enough as it was.

Wordlessly picking up the other's cup, the light-skinned boy used some of his own water to wash it out before getting some plain water for his guest.

"By the way," Pr-aA started, "you never gave me your name, and I have the right to know the name of my rescuer."

"'Tis Heba."

**

* * *

**

**R and R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Shenti: a loincloth commonly worn by the poor.**

**Flax, instead of cotton, was used to make linens and cloths back then instead of flax. Wool was not uncommon.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Iah: god of the moon in the Old Kingdom (If I interpreted Wikipedia right,) Thoth later takes on this roll in the New Kingdom.**

**A/n: The time Pr-aA stays with Heba is going to go by fast (just a few chapters) because I'm guessing farm life in ancient Egypt was repetitive, and wasn't very eventful or exciting. Besides, I need to get this out of my system so I can work on my other fics. I apologize to those of you who are waiting for updates on those and thank you for your patience.**

**By the way, any hieratic words I use I'm picking up out of other fics. To those of you who are reading this and think some of those words are from your story, I apologize, but there is nothing and nowhere else to turn.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

The following days and nights became a routine. Heba would wake up at the first sign of Ra creeping up over the horizon, leaving Pr-aA to wake up with Nuri curled up by his side with a dish of dates, half a loaf of bread with either dried fish or pigeon, onion and garlic on top, and a tall cup off the nasty concoction (he was going to reward Isis greatly for taking a person's sense of taste into perspective when concocting anything.)

Heba would return at what Pr-aA guessed the middle of Ra's daily journey, smelling of a stable and covered in mud, prepare a lunch for Pr-aA and Nuri before preparing his own meal.

Eating a handful of dates and a slice of bread, Heba would wash it all down with a cup of water, before heading back out, only to return once Ra was well out of the sky to prepare supper and change Pr-aA's dressings before going to sleep.

One thing that Pr-aA picked up on each and every day he saw Heba was he always had a turban on his head, and would never take it off, even to go to sleep at night. Pr-aA had asked why he always had it on, but Heba would smile sadly and shake his head, claiming it to be a curse descended from his father.

The two barely, if ever, talked. As Pr-aA, it was below his station to talk to such creatures with such casual familiarity; and Heba would only say two or three words to him in passing whenever they saw each other.

In order to stave off his boredom, Pr-aA would read the holy text of the ritual he was supposed to have performed repeatedly until he could perform the entire ceremony without the aid of scrolls. He took small naps once in a while. Eventually, Pr-aA found himself talking to Nuri, who never left his side for a moment except to relieve herself or when the fowl became impatient for supper and start to wonder in. She would lie in the doorway and stare at him with perked ears and wide, curious eyes as if she understood what he was saying.

One day, about one week after the canyon incident, Heba walked in one morning carrying a long stick which was whittled smooth with a knife. At the top the stick branched out into a wide 'U' shape, perfect for carrying a wide bowl or baking dish from a fire or oven.

"Forgive me for taking so long to complete it, but I figured it best for you to get up and about once in a while. Wouldn't want you going lame, now would we?" Heba's eyes sparkled with mirth and slight humor as he set the stick against doorway and helped Pr-aA get up from the hay and sheep bed.

Pr-aA grunted in pain, mainly from sore, unused muscles, instead of from his injuries as he hunched against the wall while Heba tucked the crutch under Pr-aA's good arm, using a knife to adjust its length as to not cause his guest too much discomfort, but still make the tool useful.

Pr-aA hesitantly pushed off from the wall and put a bit of weight on the crutch to test its sturdiness before leaning completely against it.

On unsure feet, Pr-aA shakily wobbled out the door, which Heba parted the rawhide cover for him, and into the morning sunshine, becoming breathless at the unreal paradise laid out before his eyes.

Vegetation of every shape and size grew majestically around a large, calm pond of water, and seemed to stretch on forever. Although Ra's unforgiving light beat down mercilessly upon the land, it was surprisingly cool with a calm breeze. Birds of all kinds were floating lazily in the water or flying swiftly in the air without a care in the world.

"This is only a small section of the entire farm; there are about two pools about two times the size of this one, about four more this size, and a few small pockets." Heba stated, staying close to Pr-aA's side just in case he was needed.

Pr-aA's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, "How is that possible, many oasis I've seen consist of one or two pools. I've never even heard of an oasis being this big in existence. Why has it not been recorded?"

Heba merely shrugged carelessly, "No idea, like I said, it takes a good three days to go to Thebes and back."

"Still, you'd think a caravan would've passed through by now?"

Heba only shook his head, "No, no one has ever stopped by, and believe it or not, you're the first visitor I've ever had here." Heba paused, a small frown on his pink lips before he shook his head and turned to beam up at Pr-aA, "There's a small pool a few paces behind the hut. I'm sure you've grown tired of bathing with a basin and a scrap of wool."

Indeed, Pr-aA had grown frustrated bathing himself with such meager items when he was used relaxing in a deep, elegant pool filled to the brim with hot water and beautiful, naked slave girls scrubbing and oiling every fiber of his being, not once having to lift a finger to take care of himself.

Heba gently lead him behind the hut to a narrow dirt trail that parted a dense cluster of trees and shrubs. The vegetation rustled violently, alerting the duo of Nuri's excited movements at finally being able to get outside for more than a few seconds at a time.

Heba parted a broad veil of vines revealing a small, clear spring that had collected at the foot of a large dark wall decorated with foliage with a couple tall narrow waterfalls feeding it. Broad tan sandy banks ran to the pools edge before disappearing under the sky blue water.

"'Tis beautiful…" Pr-aA announced breathlessly, seemingly rooted to his spot, only to suddenly loose his balance as Nuri barreled in between Heba and him rushing toward the water.

Heba reacted without hesitation, wrapping an arm around Pr-aA's shoulders and using all his strength to keep his companion from falling backwards, causing Pr-aA to hiss at the sudden pressure Heba applied to his bad shoulder.

"NURI, damn it, calm down before you hurt someone!" Heba shouted unintentionally into Pr-aA's ear, earning himself a loud series of excited yips and wild splashes.

Heba sighed, "I'm sorry, she loves water and can't control herself when the opportunity to bathe presents itself. Come on."

Heba guided Pr-aA to the edge of the pool, where he stripped him of his clothing and bandages before easing him onto his rump.

Pr-aA reveled in the rough sand and cool water barely reaching up to the middle of his thighs as he finally assessed just how well the farmer treated his wounds.

The stab wound on his hip and arrow wounds in his calf and shoulder were cleanly sewn shut with white thread and didn't appear infected. There were a few, thin, narrow, nearly scabbed-over, slash marks on his chest and torso, and reaching a hand up to his ears, Pr-aA felt rough stitches where his earrings were ripped out.

Pr-aA felt his exploring hand lightly slapped away from his ears as Heba ran gentle fingers over the same piece of flesh, unsheathing a small knife at his hip and began to gently cut away at the blood soaked threat, "Your ears have healed over enough to have the stitches removed. I'm sorry if they aren't as perfect as they used to be, but I figured 'twas best to look somewhat normal than to walk around with half your ear cut off."

Pr-aA chuckled at the mental picture that popped into his mind and how Set, Isis, and Siamun would throw a fit trying to hide such a funny sight from the public's eye. Picking up piece of wool Heba had grabbed along with fresh dressings, Pr-aA started rubbing his arms and legs while Heba treated his ears before moving on to wash his back.

The two sat in a companionable silence, not daring to break the peaceful atmosphere. At one point, Nuri became bored with just frolicking by herself and took it upon herself to plow into Heba, mindful to narrowly avoid knocking over Pr-aA and causing him anymore pain.

"Nuri, that's it!" Heba declared in mock annoyance and anger, taking off after the hyper jackal, splashing Pr-aA unintentionally, who began laughing out loud as he watched the chase.

The childish duo eventually met a few moments later and collapsed into the pool, gently wrestling each other.

Suddenly, the great cry of a falcon echoed through the sky, causing Heba and Nuri to still in their play and drawing Pr-aA's attention to the heavens.

A small lithe shadow descended upon the group, another cry ripping through the blue expanse as its figure became more defined. Nuri barked in happiness and excitement as she scrambled off of Heba earning herself a pouting, whiny 'hey' as she jumped and danced around in circles as the hawk reached the group, easily flitting away from Nuri's playful nips as it glided toward Heba and perched upon his outstretched forearm.

"Haru, 'tis good to see you again, old friend." Heba laughed as he gracefully stood up, not once disturbing the falcon's place as he approached Pr-aA, "Your Highness, I'd like you to meet Haru; Haru this is the Great Pr-aA of Khemet."

The falcon seemed to understand Pr-aA's great significance because just briefly, he bobbed his head low in a bow, before straightening, looking as regale as ever.

Pr-aA nodded to the bird, a small smile gracing his lips, "He's beautiful."

Heba beamed before kneeling and offering his forearm to His Majesty, "Would you like to hold him?"

Pr-aA hesitated before nodding, dropping the wool into the water, before extending his good arm. Haru didn't miss a beat as he flit off Heba's forearm, and landing on Pr-aA's offered perch.

Golden, beady eyes looked at him wisely, blinking in curiosity before moving further up Pr-aA's arm and onto his shoulder, contenting himself with preening His Majesties hair.

"Well, we're just missing one more helper and-" Heba's sentence was suddenly cut off as a sandy-tan colored cat with bronze stripes jumped upon Heba's shoulders lightly purring and rubbing eagerly against the boy's covered head.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to be social." Heba lightly teased as he brought the cat into his arms, scratching the cat behind its ears. "And, this is Nebibi. Nebibi this is the Pr-aA." Heba tried to get the cat to give even a slight amount of attention to Pr-aA, but the creature seemed to have an agenda of its own as he started to climb out of Heba's arms and back onto his shoulders.

"Suck up." Heba chuckled under his breath as he left the cat to his own vices, not daring to move as to disturb the creature's balance.

Walking behind Heba's head, bronze-red eyes gazed lazily at the guest, only registering his feathered friend on the other's shoulder.

The next few moments were a blur of fur and feathers as Nebibi launched himself off Heba's shoulders and at Haru, who flew off Pr-aA's shoulder, giving off what seemed to be a smug chortle as he flew into the dense surrounding forest, Nebibi and Nuri following closely behind.

Pr-aA and Heba briefly looked in the direction the trio disappeared. Pr-aA turned to his companion, who kept his eyes trained on the forest, raising an elegant eyebrow at the commotion the three animals made.

The duo burst into laughter as water flew high into the sky at the water fight that ensured.

**

* * *

**

**R and R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**A/n: Unknown person, who I have to thank for the wonderful compliment, mentioned that Khemetians didn't really have seraphs, just a multitude of deities. Well, I did a little research with Google, and found a website explaining the history of angels and their meaning in significant civilizations and religions throughout time.**

**Google 'History of angels in Ancient Egypt,' and it will be either the first or second result.**

**Since Khemet traded with Greece at the time, I'm guessing (it's been a while since I've last been in a history class, and I'm taking a logical shot in the dark, logical by my standards by the way), and guessing that they would have learned of angels and their significance through traders, diplomats, and other important people. But like I said, it was a shot in the dark by my standards and it may be entirely wrong. Doesn't mean I'm going to change it, too much of a lazy ass to do such a thing.**

**Also, I renamed the story "Crashed" after a song of the same name by Chris Daughtry because it seemed to fit the fic much better that "Desert Paradise." And, if you don't like Daughtry, put up with it.**

**Also, anything written in here might or will be off to given facts about how politics were conducted in Ancient Khemet. If anybody believes what I write here is how it was **_**really**_** done, then they need to do a little research. I try to get as close as I can, but I can't make promises.**

**Also, can anyone find me an extensive online Ancient Khemetian online dictionary, translator or something similar? I would love to include some terms and phrases, but I can't seem to find anything useful online.**

**Shenti: a loincloth commonly worn by the poor.**

**Flax, instead of cotton, was used to make linens and cloths back then instead of flax. Wool was not uncommon.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Iah: god of the moon in the Old Kingdom (If I interpreted Wikipedia right,) Thoth later takes on this roll in the New Kingdom.**

**Thank you for dealing with my rants.**

**I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

Laughter echoed late into the night as Heba and Pr-aA stayed up late, gossiping and swapping life stories.

Pr-aA, who kept mostly to himself, was amazed how quickly a tiny bond of trust that developed between knave and himself could make him spill some of his most treasured memories.

Heba was born and raised on the very land he cultivated, which had been passed down for so many generations there was no telling who tamed it first.

His parents and grandparents were honest and hard working, tilling and fertilizing the land together while Heba would roll in the mud and 'help out' any way he could, even if it meant destroying a small portion of their hard work.

"_From what I remember, my father was the son of a well known merchant in Thebes. Anyway,'twas my mother's thirteenth birthday when my grandparents brought her into town for the first time to pick out a gift. Apparently, Father was busy hanging out with friends and flirting with the local girls when he noticed my mom looking at a stall selling silks and other foreign goods._

"_Mother's family was always pale-skinned, frail, and slight of build; most of my features come from her side of the family. Unfortunately, because of my family's skin color we often run into problems bartering with merchants and traders, but there are still those who keep us in their good graces and are more than willing to trade with us. I understood why lighter skin is looked down upon; I figured most people tend to fear what is different or what they don't understand. _

"_Anyway, Father, not knowing my mother's parents were nearby and underestimating her docile nature, began to hackle and harass her, calling her names only reserved for the filthy inhabitants of the brothels and touching her crudely. Grandfather was always known for his protective streak, especially when it came to women, and since my mother was his only child, he wanted her to marry to someone who would treat her with respect, provide for her, and protect her. But that prospect was grim, not only because of skin color, but because there were so few young men he trusted to that it looked like his daughter would grow up to be an old maid. He was more than pissed off when a young, wealthy stud just sidled right up to her and began touching her inappropriately and treating her no better than a whore._

"_Mother knew she couldn't cause a stir, ties between them and people in the market were thin as 'twas, so she politely asked him to back off. He kept pursuing her though, and his hands kept wondering until it looked like he was about to rape her in the market place. Deciding she had enough public humiliation, and before my grandfather could cause a scene, Mother promptly slapped my father across the face, declaring him a 'rude, shitfaced bovine.'" Heba stated dramatically._

_Pr-aA snorted into his water cup, trying to hold back his laughter, "That must not have gone over too well with others around."_

_Heba shook his head and smiled, "I don't remember my grandfather having a particularly clean mouth growing up, so she must have learned it from him. Nonetheless, Father's father was extremely upset at Mother's actions and demanded she death in the town square. Luckily, they managed to get out of town without getting captured."_

"_Ra was in their side that day." Pr-aA commented._

"_Indeed. Well, the family's reputation went bad, and my grandfather didn't dare go back into town without a disguise. He would hide his hair by wrapping it in a turban, and powder a majority of his body with a fine dust to hide his pale skin. Mother and Grandmother were left at home to tend to the livestock and crops._

"_After the incident, Father was humiliated, and consistently scope out the market place for Mother anytime he could, but could never find her._

"_A few months later, he began to give up until she snuck into town one day to pick up herbs for a family remedy. Grandfather had fallen ill, and two herbs Grandmother needed for the medicine was only sold in town. Grandfather forbade both women from going into town, but Mother, dressed in a couple of thick cloaks, snuck off without him knowing._

"_Father tried approaching her in the marketplace, but decided that 'twas best to follow her instead so all three could be captured and brought into town to hang._

"_Once Mother was in the vicinity of the farm, Father finally approached her, which wound up with him being slapped again for being a 'good for nothing, perverted lecher.'" Heba grinned as Pr-aA laughed again._

"_Your mother wasn't particularly respectful to her superiors, was she?"_

"_She did have a mind of her own, and stubborn to a fault. Father never liked her doing back-breaking labor with her stature. Anyway, Father, being selfish and embarrassed again, demanded an apology, but Mother ignored him and walked off. Father would have followed, but considered how worried his family would be and promptly left, but returned the next day only to find Mother working in the fields alone while Grandmother took care of her husband._

"_Father mocked Mother for doing a man's job, in which Mother replied, 'You couldn't handle doing a man's job even if it was bred into you.'" Heba snickered, "Father, wanting to prove her wrong, picked up a hoe and started helping her, but after a couple hours under the hot sun, he began to sweat and pant like a fat drunkard while Mother continued working calmly._

"_Well, Father left once again, but continued to return each day to prove himself, and eventually fell in love with Mother, despite who she was, and I guess you could say, 'the rest is history.'" Heba finished._

"_How did your father's family take it?" Pr-aA questioned._

"_From what I remember Father told me, not too well." Heba scratched the back of his head trying to drudge up old memories, "Not only did such a love filthy the family's good name, but his they wanted him to marry the daughter of a nobleman in Memphis to gain a better position in society and Father threatened to cut all ties with the family if they continued with the marriage. Father's family refused to accept their son falling in love with the pale-skinned daughter of a peasant farmer, and had forcefully transported him to Memphis to be wed. Father managed to escape when his transport was suddenly overcome by a sandstorm and made it back to the farm without anyone noticing."_

"_Did anyone attempt to find him?"_

_Heba shook his head, "No one knows, Father didn't dare go into any town in fear of being recognized. According to a rumor Grandfather picked up while in town, Father got separated from the caravan during the sandstorm and died in the desert; his body never to be found."_

_Pr-aA grimaced as he sipped his portion of pigeon soup, "Did the family start the rumor?"_

_Heba shrugged again, "No clue, Father never talked about his family, and we never had anyone visit us."_

"_I'm guessing your grandfather had a few objections."_

"_At first. He didn't want his daughter marrying some, 'weak-bodied, spoiled, city boy protecting his daughter,' but Grandfather eventually accepted their relationship, but threatened that, 'if his daughter shed one tear, for whatever reason, not even the gods could save him.'" Heba snickered._

"_That is quite a threat to make."_

"_Indeed. But, my family has never been on to stand in the way of one person's love and happiness, even if the rest of the family wasn't happy with his or her choice."_

"_It must be a wonderful thing, love that is." Pr-aA sighed wistfully, swirling his soup in his bowl a little before polishing it off._

_Heba cocked his head to the side curiously, "Don't you have someone to love, Your Highness?"_

_Pr-aA shook his head and recited like a broken record, "A Pr-aA's life and love is for his country and people. Any marriages conducted are for the good of the throne and for the good of Khemet."_

_Heba stared down into his empty soup bowl, a thoughtful frown on his face, "I guess…I can understand that. I have never truly been in love myself; I wouldn't have a clue about what 'tis. When I was little, I believed I loved my mother more than what any son could harbor for the woman who brought him into the world. She was the most beautiful lady in the world, and I promised her that when I finally grew up and proved my worth, I would marry her and give her many sons and daughters, build her a large house decorated with exotic things, and dress her in the jewelry and clothing I could afford for her._

"_She actually accepted my hand in marriage, abide jokingly just to tease Father, but Father wasn't too happy and said I would have to fight him to the death just to win her hand. He, too, was joking of course, but still I was pretty stupid and determined back then to take him seriously. Of course, I didn't quite understand why the two of them disappeared all of a sudden a few moments later."_

Once he was old enough, Heba would travel into town with his parents while his grandparents stayed to mind the livestock and fields, learning how to make a fair trade, and who was worth dealing with again. Everything being done under disguise of course,

"_My grandfather died when I was only six years old; my grandmother dying two years after that._

"_I was eleven years old when my parents decided I was old enough to stay and mind the farm while they went into town for supplies. Usually, the trip would take them less than three days, sometimes more depending on the weather or certain celebrations occurring in town._

"_On the evening of the seventh day they still hadn't returned and I was beginning to worry. I wanted to go searching, but Mother and Father wouldn't approve if I just wondered off into the desert to search for them and leave the property unprotected. So, I continued tending to the crops and livestock, always spending supper looking out into the desert in the direction they had departed, hoping to one day see them return. After one month, I gave up waiting." Heba concluded solemnly. The jackal, which was a female and went by the name of Nuri, whined pathetically at the shorter boy's side as she crawled along the ground to Heba's side and rest her head in his lap, earning herself a gentle scratch behind the ears. "Of course, I have to give Nuri a great amount of credit for keeping everyone protected and within the plantation boundaries." Nuri yelped in agreement as she lunged bodily into Heba's lap and viciously licked at his face, causing the younger to start laughing._

_Pr-aA couldn't help but smile at the heart-warming site before asking, "Tell me, how old are you?"_

_Heba managed to calm Nuri down enough to lay partially in his lap as he combed his fingers through her dirty, knotted fur, "I will be seventeen years old this peret."_

_Pr-aA's eyebrows shot behind his unruly golden bangs in surprise and shock, prompting a laugh from Heba, "I get that response all the time, like I said a majority of my build I blame on my mother's ancestors."_

"_And, your father's ancestors?"_

_Heba merely smiled and shook his head, "'Tis not something I'm particularly proud of…"_

After Heba finished, Pr-aA launched into his own life story. How he inherited the thrown after his father passed away when Pr-aA was only eight harvests old. His father's close friend and adviser, Siamun Muran, as well as High Priest Akunadin, the oldest of his current six priests, took care of the affairs of the State while Pr-aA and those chosen to succeed the priests of his father's reign were vigorously trained and taught as much as their minds could hold. By the time he reached his eleventh birthday, Pr-aA was finally sworn in, along with his priests, and crowned.

"Pardon me if I seem intrusive, Your Highness, but why did you and your men travel through the canyon instead of following along the river?" Heba inquired, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Pr-aA's darkened lips formed an annoyed and frustrated sneer as he grunted shifting on the make-shift bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, no, 'tis fine. My Captain of the Guard thought 'twas safer and faster, because of all the blood-thirsty and violent beasts who take residence in and on the Nile's muddy waters and banks." Pr-aA's hands fisted tightly into the sheep skin under him

Heba winced slightly at the silent, building anger in Pr-aA's words, "He did just what they wanted then. The group you ran into call themselves 'Wall Creatures.' They live in the canyon walls waiting for travelers-"

"And, use the canyon's narrow passage and high walls to force travelers to stretch out, and mount a surprise attack, trapping civilians to their doom, I noticed." Pr-aA bit out sarcastically.

Heba frowned casting violet eyes to the ground, deciding to remain silent. Shifting his violet gaze to the door, not daring to look at Pr-aA, he knew he should already be killed for looking at the man as much as he did already, before continuing, "Was there anything of major importance…taken?"

"Aside from my men's lives!" Pr-aA snarled, still bitter at how easily his men and himself were taken out, before sighing in exhaustion and frustration, but he wasn't going to apologize for his outburst, that was below his status as a living god, "Unfortunately yes, 'twas a pendant I inherited from my father after he passed on, A golden, inverted pyramid with the eye of Wdjat on the front. 'Tis…all I have left of him." Pr-aA didn't dare go into further detail on how the item could destroy the lives of thousands. The boy may have had the kindness to save him, but even the kindest person could become twisted and corrupt at the thought of controlling the world's destiny; or it could also be a well fitting mask to hide his true intentions and greed.

Many of his much needed allies proved as much.

Heba stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, popping his joints. Nuri scrambled off Heba's lap and lay down on all fours, her head resting on her crossed front paws, closing her eyes.

"Well, I need to get to bed if I'm to greet Ra's great sun boat at first light." Heba announced as he lay back, his head resting against Nuri's stomach as the jackal brought her tail up to curl around the boy's shoulders like a blanket, although not much of one.

Pr-aA nodded in understanding as he cautiously watched the pale-face for a while until he was sure the younger was fast asleep. Watching the dying embers in the pit, Pr-aA lay down against the soft furs around him, huddling as far in the corner as possible to avoid the cool night breeze sneaking into the small hut past the rawhide door cover before he too drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Alright, about the 'lighter-skinned-people-being-looked-down-upon' scenario. I can't remember if it was the History or Discovery Channel, but I vaguely remember a show discussing how the Ancient Egyptians often thought of themselves superior to those who had a different (lighter) skin color. Of course this could be completely wrong and I misheard everything, but for this story, let's work with the concept for now.**

**R and R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Shenti: a loincloth commonly worn by the poor.**

**Flax, instead of cotton, was used to make linens and cloths back then instead of flax. Wool was not uncommon.**

**Egyptians were very picky about everything being 'pure.' I'm guessing they would doubt the purity of everything sold by someone considered inferior.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Like before, majority of these scenarios are being pulled out of my ass, so don't expect a lot of historical accuracy.**

**Pardon any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

Weeks passed, and with each new day, Pr-aA's strength steadily grew under the watchful eye of the light-skinned, peasant farmer, Heba. His wounds were healing cleanly and surprisingly fast for their severity. Pr-aA would venture out, not too far from the hut, with Nuri and Haru, and sometimes Nebibi when he felt like it, by his side, mentally mapping out small trails made through the forest and what direction they were headed in; and sampling the fruits, vegetables, and spices he found on his journeys.

Every other day Heba would help Pr-aA to the small spring out behind the hut not daring to allow Pr-aA to walk on his right leg just yet since he was unsure of the exact extent of the damage done to the calf muscle as well as the bone. Heba would clean and redress his wounds and spread a smelly, gritty, snot-green paste on the edge of his ears, trying to reduce the scarring and prevent an infection from growing in the holes left by the stitches.

Presently Ra was just starting his descent behind the horizon, illuminating the dark sky in varying hues of pink, red, orange, gold, and purple. The soft twitter of small bird and honking of water fowl drown out the distant bleating of the sheep and goats, the deep droning of cattle, and the stomping hooves of horses in the distance.

Pr-aA grabbed a folded up piece of flax cloth he discovered in one of the many wooden boxes lined up on the wall opposite to where he slept. He gathered up a few more scraps and a small, corked, clay vial he found near the cooking ware which he determined was sesame seed oil that he was going to rub down with.

Folding up the make shift sack and clutching it tightly in his right hand, Pr-aA readjusted the crutch before hobbling out of the hut and down the small trail leading toward the bathing pool.

As he came upon his desired location, wild splashing, excited yelps, and laughter reached his ears and grew in volume as he paused just outside veil leading to the clearing, tentatively parting the vines enough to peak in at what was going on, only to be stunned by sight before him.

Golden sunlight rippled off the surface of the water, casting an almost heavenly glow around the male figure standing up in the pool with his back to him, his head turned slightly to the side running a wet cloth over his arms.

He could tell it was Heba just by the figure's short height, skinny build, and light skin. The sun light shining directly on the boy's back allowed Pr-aA a better look at multitude of pink scars littered here and there, varying in size, shape and freshness. They started at the base of his neck over his buttocks and calves, and ending at his feet, much like the scars he saw on the backs of the labor slaves who spend their whole lives making bricks, and building the grand temples of the Gods and monuments of the previous Pr-aAs. But, the one thing that had Pr-aA baffled the most was the mop of wild, spiky, ebony hair tipped bright red from the fading sunlight covering the boy's head while angular, golden bangs framed the chubby face; hair so much like his own.

Nuri pranced around panting happily, soaking herself as well as he master with her play.

Pr-aA shifted slightly as his right leg cramped slightly, causing twigs and dried leaves to snap.

Nuri suddenly halted in her play, ears perked at attention as the faint sound of crunching foliage reached her ears. Lifting her nose in the air, she briefly sniffed the wind currents a moment before growling low in her throat, mouth curving into a ferocious and protective snarl, her bare teeth silently promising pain and blood to whoever threatened her master.

Heba immediately noticed Nuri's sudden change in attitude, and grabbed the dagger passed down from his forefathers for several generations, an unusual piece of weaponry with a wavy blade like that of a moving snake and a hilt made of gold, that he kept hidden in his discarded shenti before stepping into a familiar defensive stance, the dagger's blade glinting eerily in the setting sunlight, "Whose there?"

There was more shifting and crunching, before the vine veil parted and Pr-aA walked through, silently staring at the younger boy blankly.

Hebe went deathly white as he realized his greatest secret had been revealed to the very man he _never_ wanted to find out; and he had just threatened the very life of a living god, an action that warranted his immediate death without trial (like he would get one anyway given his looks.)

"Your Majesty," Heba cried out in terror, casting away his weapon and dropped to his hands and knees on the pond, facing the ground, "I deeply apologize, I did not know it was you!"

Silence was the terrified boy's only answer, making Heba's fear spike quickly enough to make him slightly dizzy.

Pr-aA watch the whole episode in stunned silence, still not believing what he was seeing as he hobbled over to the cast-off dagger, ignoring the ever louder growls coming from Nuri, and picked it up, giving it a critical once over.

The weapon felt odd and heavy, almost like a sword. The handle was thin and undecorated, and the blade itself was weird not because of its appearance, but by the way it seemed to be forged, almost from pure silver. Pr-aA stared at himself perfectly reflected back at him by the daggers blade, and for a brief moment, he saw a thousand years of history flash before his eyes. Snapping out of his stupor, Pr-aA approached the prostrated boy, the dagger held steadily in his hand.

The water rippled Heba's limbs. Every hair on his body stood up on end either from the approaching chills of the night, or in fear and anticipation of the actions to come. Several droplets from Heba's hidden face fell into the water, and Pr-aA knew they were tears.

Pr-aA's gaze shifted between the dagger and the terrified farm boy before speaking up, "So, did you inherit this 'curse' from your father?"

Heba flinched at the blandness in the royal's voice, nodding hesitantly, his body quaking much harder than before as he spoke up, "Please, Your Highness, you may do to my life as you see fit, but please spare it until I can ensure a proper home for my livestock, and your safe return to Memphis."

Nuri's growls strengthened in volume and force at the declaration, prompting Heba to gruffly hush her.

Pr-aA just gazed at the lightly sunburned and scarred back silently, his expression unreadable. By laws put into place well before his existence, any man, woman, or child, not matter the age and social status, who dared to impersonate the Pr-aA were killed in public as an example and a warning to what will happen to those who dared such a feat. And, that was only for natives of Khemet.

Outsiders, especially those of lighter skin color who were believed to be lower than a grain of sand, were publicly tortured and humiliated 'til such treatments brought death to him or her. Outsiders, slaves and traders alike, who even looked a little like the Pr-aA were immediately arrested without question; believed to be a servant of Apep sent to curse the Pr-aA to doom and failure. He had been privy to many public executions of foreigners, had even ordered a few himself, feeling only smug satisfaction and contentment as his people carried out the most brutal, twisted, and gruesome punishments possible.

Heba would end up no different. He would be chained to the public square as the blood thirsty crowd would attack him like a hawk on a desert mouse, ignoring Heba's cries of pain and mercy, only stopping when he expired or their living god showed the pathetic pest mercy and ordered him to be beheaded.

Pr-aA frown marred his sharp features as he silently admitted to being guilty of treating this being, no, this man who offered his sovereign sanctuary and kindness, worst than a rotting animal. Was he no better than the lowest thief or murderer; carelessly ordering lesser beings to their death because of skin much lighter than his own?

Maybe at first his distrust and rudeness was partially because of the boy's white skin and social status, but Pr-aA eventually learned to see the kind boy who made it a priority to make sure he healed quickly, properly and painlessly.

Did Heba believe he was so barbaric to kill the very being who saved his life and healed him, just because old laws declared he had to? The boy had brought him nothing by comfort and good fortune since he was brought here. Not even looking at the weapon in his hand, Pr-aA tossed it onto the beach as far away from them as possible before using the crutch to carefully kneel and put a comforting and reassuring hand upon Heba's frail and quivering shoulder.

"What kind of man would I be to kill my savior, just because he looks like me?" Pr-aA declared softly, smiling at Heba, who not once looked up to the mighty ruler and nearly collapsed head first into the water, relieved sobs escaping his lips.

Pr-aA promptly pulled Heba into a hug who buried his face into Pr-aA's good shoulder and continued crying harder in relief and happiness.

Both lay there in the pond, Nuri silently watching on from nearby, as Ra's sun boat finally slipped under the horizon.

Pr-aA idly thought as Heba, Nuri and him silently made their way back to the hut after washing and scrubbing down; Heba's turban clutched tightly in his small hands, figuring there was no point of wearing it now, allowing identical spikes to sway in the cool night breeze.

Maybe this small boy's similar features were a message or a sign from the Gods. Maybe Heba was his 'guardian angel,' a sacred being coveted by the Greeks who believed each and every person had his or her own sacred being, guiding and protecting him or her.

…_Now to find his wings…_

**

* * *

**

The next few days had been frustrating and confusing to say the least.

Although the days' event went on like Pr-aA was used to, Nuri had been a bit hostile toward him at first before finally being hyperactively friendly and protective again.

Heba, however, seemed to be avoiding him. The farmer, who no longer wore the head wrap, just woke up one day and went out to work, and never returned from the field. Sure, Pr-aA would find prepared dishes of stew, dried meat, fruits, vegetables, water, and that nasty tasting concoction; but he missed the conversations Heba and he had, and he didn't dare explore any further from the hut in fear of getting lost, or running into unfamiliar animals.

Pr-aA would stay up late, hoping for Heba to return, until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he found himself drifting to sleep with Nuri's head on his lap.

Now, Ra was descending from the sky, and Heba had not been seen for four days. Pr-aA was so close to ripping his hair out from worry and anger even Nuri began to stay out of his reach.

Was it the turban? Did it give Heba some kind of security, other than to hide his hair, around others that let him be himself? Or, was Heba afraid that he would eventually change his mind and execute him. Pr-aA had to hold back the low growl wanting to rumble from his throat at that thought. His word was law! If he said he wasn't going to have someone killed, even if that someone happen to look almost like an exact replica, then his court and the citizens of Khemet had no choice but to obey! Did the boy not trust him enough to keep his word?

So lost in his thoughts and inner ranting, Pr-aA didn't notice the rawhide flap fly open nor the figure furiously scavenging around in the wooden boxes until a soft and firm voice called out to him, "Your Highness?"

Pr-aA jumped slightly as he turned surprise eyes to Heba, who looked dirtier and more tired than usual, who small chest was rising and falling in rapid succession as if the peasant sprinted a great distance, holding a rolled up flax sheet under his right arm. "Forgive me for being demanding. I'd like you to see something, but we have to hurry however or we'll miss it."

Heba rushed at Pr-aA, wrapping an arm around his companion's good shoulder and hurriedly helped him to his feet, apologizing profusely for any strained groan or pained hiss that escaped Pr-aA's mouth.

Once Pr-aA was to his feet and steady, Heba whistled to Nuri, "Get going, and don't chase or startle. Now is not the time."

Nuri yelped an affirmative as she bolted out the door and into the brush.

Heba directed them down a path hidden in the brush, practically carrying his companion upon his back.

Not too long after, Heba brushed back a thick veil of leaves and vines to reveal a large, moon lit clearing.

The entire area was blanketed in knee high grass and bushes, with a few cut outs varying in shape and size here and there. A few large white lumps moved about the field, and it didn't take Pr-aA too long to figure out the lumps were sheep and goats.

"Come on." Heba whispered urgently, pulling Pr-aA toward the center of the field.

Does, bucks, rams, ewes and their lambs or kids, most with one and a few with two, lay amongst the thick vegetation, sleeping, and those that were sleeping woke up only for a second to see who was passing by before going back to sleep. A few of the animals wondered here and there munching on grass, briefly looking up from their task in curiosity before continuing on like before.

"Here," Heba softly ordered, spreading out the flax sheet upon a thick patch of trampled grass and bushes before slowly helping Pr-aA, who was just numbly following orders by now, sit down.

Pr-aA eased himself on his butt before finally seeing why he was brought out here. Heba hastily made sure he was comfortable before stepping away allowing him to see a rather large, round ewe who lay stretched out on the ground before him, her breathing labored.

Heba slowly and softly approached the fallen ewe, whispering words of safety and comfort as he knelt by her head. She lowly and gruffly called out as the small boy ran a gentle hand over her forehead, continually whispering to her.

Crawling toward her rear, Heba briefly glanced at it before moving back up to her head, placing it in his lap, petting her head and neck, offering words of comfort.

Pr-aA just watched the entire scene completely perplexed at Heba's strange behavior to a simple, dumb herd animal.

"Why did you-" Pr-aA began, only to be harshly shushed by Heba, who didn't look up.

"You'll see."

Quite some time passed and Pr-aA began to become tired and irritable, preparing to leave, when a soft and excited coo halted him. And, it wasn't until he looked at the ewe's rear end and saw to small, crooked, pink appendages poking out that he finally realized what was going on.

_The ewe was giving birth._

Getting onto his knees, Pr-aA slowly tried to get closer to get a better view, but a sharp look from Heba made him freeze.

'I don't want her spooked.' Heba mouthed.

Pr-aA nodded in understanding as he sat back on his behind and watched the glistening, pink stubs with the eyes of a hawk.

He knew what birthing was. When he was young, almost of age, his female care-taker taught him what was expected of him to produce an heir and how said heir was to be brought into the world.

He remembered her telling him that each birthing was different. There could be extreme amounts of pain, or there could be none at all. The baby could enter the world fast or slow, and sometimes either mother or child, or both, lost their lives in the process.

"Either way," she said, "watching the birth of a miracle was the most beautiful sight in the world."

_And, she was right…_

Men were absolutely forbidden in the birthing chamber when an expecting woman, slave or noblewoman, was in labor, be it his wife or not, and there were plenty of slaves and servants to take care of the livestock so he never got to see an animal in labor.

Now, here he was, witnessing a new tiny life being brought into the world. Having been taught the ways of war, conquest and power, Pr-aA had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life, even with all the mess, fowl smells, and awful sounds.

Little by little, the tiny being made its way into the outside, the two stubs turned into a pair of gangling legs, a perfectly triangular head, and a thin body, and finally, another set of legs.

The lamb flopped to the ground the after birth following soon after. Heba swiftly backed away, and walked around to Pr-aA, who watched the mother slurping up the after birth and cleaning up the new born.

"Is this why…you've been avoiding me?" Pr-aA asked, still slightly stunned by the event he just witnessed, turning to look Heba directly in the eye.

Heba nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Kind of. Since Nuri has been guarding you, the herd has been left slightly exposed to predators. Since they began lambing, they are going to require more protection; the smell of afterbirth and weakness attracts predators for miles around. And, since she could do a better job at protecting you then I can, I've taken her job for the time being."

Pr-aA shook his head, "You need not change your livelihood just to make me protect me. I will be fine on my own."

Heba snorted, "Yes, and should end up with so much as a sliver on the tip of your finger, your counsel will have my hide as a wall hanging."

Pr-aA smiled slightly before shaking his head, "Not if I have anything to say about it. But I do have one request."

Heba looked at Pr-aA startled slightly, "Whatever you wish I shall do my best to grant it."

"Let me help you; teach me your way of life."

Pr-aA could help smiling at Heba's shocked expression.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this is a little late, but the school semester here is finally winding down and my primary teacher is being a dick. So, until next time.**

**R and R Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**I apologize, but there was a little mix up when I was updating some of the existing chapters, and I had to delete Chapter 6. Also, there have been some changes to previous chapters, although they are very minor.**

**Again, most scenarios pulled out of my ass, so there probably isn't much historical accuracy. Put up with it.**

**Shenti: a loincloth commonly worn by the poor.**

**Flax, instead of cotton, was used to make linens and cloths back then instead of flax. Wool was not uncommon.**

**Egyptians were very picky about everything being 'pure.' I'm guessing they would doubt the purity of everything sold by someone considered inferior.**

**Heka: Magic**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Peret: The Growing**** Season.**

**Wr Mwt: Great Mother**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

The sky was painted in varying colors of yellow, orange, pink, lavender and blue, signifying Ra's accent beyond the horizon.

A lazy, hazy mist drifted over the spring in front of the mud hut, giving the place a surreal feeling as the honking of water fowl and twitter of song birds rose up with the sun strengthening light.

The rawhide door to the mud hut flapped open as Pr-aA walked out leaning against his walking stick, the wrappings on his shoulder, arm leg, and waist a fresh white. A small smile graced maroon lips as Ra peaked over the horizon in greeting. Pr-aA closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the moist morning air before starting down the path leading to the sheep and goat pasture.

Over the past week two weeks, Pr-aA became Heba's apprentice. He followed the peasant everywhere on his daily duties, learning the hard work and trade that made up the back bone of his country.

Heba taught him everything from what seed was perfect to plant at a certain time of the year and what it took to grow that crop to its full potential, to herding sheep and goats through Nuri by using a series of whistles and shouts varying in pitch and length. And still there was so much more to learn.

Pr-aA parted the leafy veil as he arrived at his destination, taking in the site of ewes, rams, nannies, and billies either munching on grass or still sleeping in the thick foliage. The kids and lambs were up and about as well, sleeping, feeding from their mothers, playing with one another, or chasing the bugs who shared their home. A slight shift in the bushes in his peripheral vision alerted him to Nuri's presence as she circled the herd from the forest, keeping an eye out for predators as well as stragglers who decided to escape into the forest.

A low bleat caught his attention as a dark gray, pot-bellied nanny lumbered over to him and pressed herself tightly against his good leg.

"Morning, Wr Mwt." Pr-aA greeted softly, scratching the old girl behind the ear, prompting her to rub her head against his thigh as if it were a scratching post.

Wr Mwt was the oldest nanny of the herd; at least a quarter of the current breeding generation was related to her. And, although she was friendly and affectionate with him now, she was stubborn, protective, and hard-headed to a fault; a side that Pr-aA became well acquainted with, and swore to never do so again.

**

* * *

**

_The sky was a beautiful, clear blue with Ra high in the sky. A light breeze drifted over the small, nature made enclosure, causing the grass to ripple like the Nile waters._

_Laughter floated along with the wind as Pr-aA and Heba relaxed in a bed of small wild flowers, enjoying a noon meal of fruits and vegetables scavenged from the vegetation around them, and fresh goats' milk._

"_So then, Set, determined not to be out done by a horse, just rushed on the poor animal and hopped on, barely managing to grab onto its mane before it took off in a gallop around the paddock. The stable hands were able to safely subdue the angry creature, but __Akunadin, who had purchased the horse, which was valued highly for its coat and pure breeding, for Set's birthday, was beyond furious." Pr-aA chuckled at the fond memory picking the seeds out of a pomegranate. _

_Heba shook his head, a small smile on his lips, as he polished off his dish of milk, "I've bred the occasional 'hothead,' but that's easily remedied. It's quite funny actually, I have bred and sold many prized horses, but only to simple farmers and cheap merchants, and not even at the true value of the horse."_

_Pr-aA cocked his head slightly to the side curiously, "Why is that?"_

_Heba shook his head, "Nobility and wealthy merchants will only trade for the pure, and 'the stock must be impure if bred by someone inferior.' Or so I was told."_

_Pr-aA hummed in understanding as he popped a handful of juicy seeds into his mouth, almost choking as something harshly bumped into his side._

_Swallowing, Pr-aA looked down to see a male, grayish-white kid, who had to be only a couple days old, with two stubby horns on his head back away from Pr-aA a few paces, pawed at the ground and charged at him again. _

_Heba started cracking up, falling to the ground holding his stomach, "I think he's challenging you for the crown, Your Highness, do you accept?" He gasped out between giggle fits._

_Pr-aA shot Heba an amused look before hoisting the stubborn baby goat up to face level with his good hand, prompting the poor animal to start crying out in fright._

_The next few seconds were a blur. Pr-aA suddenly found himself roughly ploughed into the ground by something large and warm, prompting him to release the baby animal, who ran off into the grass, as hard, cleft hooves stomped and pawed at him._

"_Hey," Heba shouted in shock as he forcefully pushed himself in between Pr-aA and the creature that attacked him, forcing it to back down, "He meant no harm, Old Girl."_

_A snort was Heba's only response as whatever attacked Pr-aA stomped off._

_Heba hastily helped his companion sit up and tore a piece of cloth from his shenti and dabbed at the cuts Pr-aA received from the encounter._

"_I'm so sorry," Heba pleaded, "Wr Mwt isn't usually this hostile, but ever since she has been unable to have kids she's been particularly protective over any newborns…"_

_**

* * *

**_

Ever since that day, Pr-aA and Wr Mwt came to a silent agreement. He wouldn't startle or hurt any of the newborns (and he wouldn't do such a thing anyway), and she would keep any lambs and kids well away from him unless he approached them on his terms, and with her permission.

The behavior, intelligence and understanding of the animals greatly surprised him. It was as if they were human.

_Speaking of human…_

Pr-aA sighed as he looked up into the sky watching the tiny song birds dart from tree to tree.

Heba had left for Dendara to trade off some livestock and harvested crop for new tools for the upcoming peret, herbs that he was unable to grow himself, or any other things that he might deem useful.

He left with nothing more than a turban on his head, a white cloak around his shoulders, and a dark brown horse loaded with sacks of grain, water, and slaughtered water fowl followed by a few yearlings, a couple old bulls and milk cows, and a few nannies, billies, ewes and rams as well.

That was five days ago, and Pr-aA couldn't help becoming worried as the days and nights passed.

What if something had happened? He could have been caught in a surprise sandstorm, wandering the desert aimlessly trying to find his way home, or he could have met up with the same bandits that attacked Pr-aA. Cold anger seized his heart and Pr-aA had to restrain himself from doing something he would regret later at the thought of Heba getting harmed by such barbarians. He knew Heba could easily defend himself should the need arise, but one small boy versus a small army of violent men. There weren't any odds there; Heba would be dead on the spot.

When the boy returned and he received so much as a scratch from anyone, nobility or not, they would be lucky to face a Millennium trial after he got his hands onto them.

Shaking away his chaotic thoughts and emotions, Pr-aA limped over to the patch of flowers a fair distance from the herd, using the walking stick to slowly lower himself to the ground.

Sudden movement briefly caught his eye and Pr-aA watched as Nuri chased a young ewe and her lamb out of the forest, yipping frantically and nipping at their legs.

Shaking his head as Nuri once again disappeared amongst the foliage, Pr-aA laid back and stared up into the sky, the occasional passing cloud, and the twitter and movement of little song birds lulling him to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Ra was swiftly descending from the sky, changing it from a clear bright blue to hues of purple, red, orange, and gold.

Pr-aA yawned as he lumbered out of the forest, crimson eyes weary from sleep. He had slept a fair portion of the day away, having been pulled from sleep by a young lamb nibbling on one of his many golden, lighting bangs.

A low chuckle echoing over the area followed by a very familiar and long missed voice, "Fall asleep watching the sheep, I've done that once or twice?"

Pr-aA looked over to the hut to see Heba standing in the door way in a fresh shenti, looking at him smugly, his hair resting at his shoulders from bathing.

Pr-aA rushed over as fast as his body would allow him and pulled Heba into a tight hug, burying his face in the boy's wet hair before pulling back and doing a quick once over of Heba's frail body for anything suspicious.

"How long have you been here?" Pr-aA asked after a while as he pulled away, satisfied with his evaluation.

"Since mid-day."

Pr-aA frowned, "And you didn't come looking for me?"

"I did, but I didn't want to wake you." Heba replied as he went back into the hut. "Call Nuri for me will you."

Pr-aA brought his thumb and pointer finger to his mouth and blew, forcing a high pitch whistle to echo through the night.

It wasn't too long before Nuri came bounding out of the forest, her mouth open in a toothy smile, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she rushed over to Pr-aA barking happily.

"He's inside," Pr-aA announced, motioning to the hut with his head, "Ladies first."

Nuri barked as she pranced inside, Pr-aA following soon after, closing his eyes in pleasure as the smell of cooked beef and fresh bread hit his nose.

Pr-aA opened his eyes to see Heba grinning at him like a fool, "Eat up!"

_**

* * *

**_

Grateful for the change in food and drink, Pr-aA ate three helpings of the thick beef stew, and several cups of beer sitting in rapt attention as Heba spun the tale of his journey, idly eating a thick moist cake made from thick cows' milk, fresh goose eggs, and finely ground wheat, drizzled in the small amount of honey Heba bought in town.

Nuri lay in the doorway, viciously gnawing on a particularly large cow leg bone covered in gristle and fat, growling when a particular piece refused to come off.

Heba continued on, talking about a rumor going up and down the Nile about the Pr-aA suddenly falling ill all his way to Thebes, forcing the caravan to return to the palace and placing the young ruler into strict quarantine.

Both had a good laugh at that one. Obviously Set still knew how to manipulate the minds of a crowd without having to be present.

"Oh, that reminds me. I got you something." Heba interrupted himself from his story, scrambling over to a brown satchel tossed carelessly into the corner by the door.

Pulling out a wad of flax cloth that fit into both of the farmer's small hands, Heba handed the precious bundle to his companion, who looked at his host with confused crimson.

"Heba, you didn't-" Pr-aA began, but Heba silently cut him off with the simple wave of his hand.

"I wanted to; and it's something you'll need when you go home."

Pr-aA nodded a silent thank you as he set the parcel in his lap and delicately pulled back the cloth, eyes widening in increasing shock and awe as he pulled back the last wrapping to look straight into the perfectly carve Eye of Wdjat cradled in the center of his Millennium Pendant.

Crimson eyes closed as the vast shadows the sacred talisman contained subtly shifted inconspicuously in the small hut, identifying their master and checking his well being and safety before Pr-aA's heka forcefully soothed and commanded them to back into hibernation.

"Where did you find this?" Pr-aA asked in hushed awe as he one-handedly checked the item to make sure it was the real thing.

"A scraggly man walked into the pub I stopped at on my way through Abydos with that thing around his neck. I figured it was the same item you told me about, so by playing the overly curious, greedy, rich farmer, I convinced him to play a game of Senet, him betting the pendant, and I betting my land, life and possessions." Heba held up a hand to calm Pr-aA's protests. "It's fine; I figured it was a fair trade, one heirloom for another."

Pr-aA's mouth opened and closed like a beached fish, "I…You…Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Nuri."

Willingly abandoning her bone for her master's orders and love, Nuri understood what he wanted without being told as she lay down.

Pr-aA watched the duo confused as he glanced between them and the door, "What about the herd?"

Heba paused, cursing softly under his breath as he gazed down at Nuri, who looked up at him with the saddest pair of kicked puppy eyes Pr-aA ever seen. Not even Mana could compete with that.

Sighing, Heba scratched Nuri behind the ear, "I'm too tired to go out, and Nuri's been working for days; they should be fine for one night." With that Heba finally settled down for the night, falling asleep as soon as he was comfortable.

Pr-aA stayed up a while longer to finish his cake and lick his fingers clean before he too settled down and was pulled into the world of dreams.

_**

* * *

**_

Pr-aA was suddenly jolted awake by Nuri's low angry growling. Dull flames danced in the cooking pit, casting an eerie almost haunting glow in the small space.

Weary crimson eyes blinked away the sleep as Pr-aA sat up slightly, watching Nuri standing menacingly in front of the door ready to attack, hackles up and teeth bear.

"Nuri wha-" Pr-aA suddenly found himself silenced by a finger pressed gently to his lips as Heba crouched low above him to whisper in his ear, "Stay here, no matter what you hear, and keep quiet."

Heba gracefully moved away and stood up, silently stalking over to the door and pulling back the covering, "Nuri, don't leave either." With that command, Heba crept off into the night.

Pr-aA shifted slightly wanting to crawl over to his four-legged guardian, but a sharp look from the protective jackal forced him to change his mind.

Trying to stay awake for Heba's return, Pr-aA felt a great wave of exhaustion encompass him, a feeling he tried to fight, but the pull of rest was too great and Pr-aA soon found himself drug into the darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

Nuri's sudden worried whining and terrified barking jolted Pr-aA from his peaceful slumber.

Pr-aA sat up, eyes sparkling in concern as Nuri pranced in place in front of the door, torn between following her master's previous orders and heading to whatever was causing her distress.

The sound of heavy, awkward footsteps could be heard outside the door before Heba walked in; and the sight that greeted Pr-aA made the blood rush from his face, and his heart to tighten painfully in horror.

The boy stood hunched against the palm wood doorframe for support, a bloodied, flint sickle clutched tightly in his left hand, and his right arm pressed tightly against his left side, which was bleeding profusely. The boy's normally alabaster skin was now ash white. His semi-tamed, spiked hair was limp and matted with dirt and blood; along with his shenti that was quickly changing a bright red from his bleeding side.

Grunting in pain and fatigue, Heba carelessly dropped the sickle to the ground as he took a couple shaky steps forward before his strength and balance finally gave out and he tumbled to the ground with a groan, falling onto his good side.

Pr-aA finally snapped out his shocked stupor as Heba collapsed. Nuri rushed to her master, her barking bordering hysterical, as she licked at her master's face and pawed at his chest and arms. Pr-aA scrambled from the hay bed and shakily crawled over to Heba's prone form.

"Heba, HEBA? What happened, who did this to you?" Pr-aA demanded, placing an uncertain hand upon the other's forehead, not wanting to do anything in fear of causing anymore damage.

"Bandits," Heba grunted his, breathing unsteady and labored, "The man I won your thing from tracked me…and brought reinforcements with him."

Pr-aA felt his temper rise with each word said, and could feel and see the shadows, feeling his emotional distress, around them crawl over to him and curl around his shaking form, trying to sooth his raging emotions, responding in kind to his anger, and waiting for anything their master might demand from them.

Pr-aA shook his head, chastising himself for letting his temper get away from him. Calling the shadows off, he promised to seek the perpetrators out later when he had the proper resources and enough reinforcements of his own.

Reaching out an uncertain hand, Pr-aA gently tried to move Heba's arm off his wound, but the farmer quickly caught onto what he was attempting to do and responded by pressing his arm further into his raw side.

"Heba, I need to look at it." Pr-aA murmured softly, running a soothing hand over the boy's sweaty forehead and through his hair.

"Get a fire going again…" Heba rasped out as he slowly tried to sit up.

Pr-aA hesitantly did as he was asked, nearly tripping over himself in his rush, having a bit of trouble trying to remove the partially full stew pot and carrying enough firewood

He was so caught up in his task that he failed to realize he was walking normally without the crutch.

Once the fire was going, Pr-aA knelt next to Heba, who was trying to keep from losing consciousness.

Nuri had backed herself into a nearby corner, fidgeting nervously as Pr-aA bustled about, wanting to help, but knowing it was best that she stay out of the way.

"Take my shenti and the dagger in it, wrap the hilt with the cloth and hold the blade over the fire until it turns red." Heba instructed as he pulled off his only article of clothing and handed it to Pr-aA who numbly went about his given task.

He knew exactly what Heba wanted him to do; he had seen it many times on the battlefield when the healers needed to quickly stem the blood flow, or atleast slow it down. And, as much as he didn't want to do it, he knew there was no other choice. He could easily command the shadows and his heka to heal the wound to a point that it would seem the wound never happened, but if tried on the body of a weak or unprotected mind, the being's very soul would be sucked from his or her body, leaving a worthless husk of what the person formally was behind.

It wasn't worth the risk losing Heba so easily.

"This is going to hurt worst than anything you can imagine." Pr-aA murmured softly, keeping an eye on the dagger.

Heba gulped and nodded in understanding as Pr-aA pulled the red-hot metal from the fire, and with a brief glance at each other and a silent agreement passing between them, Pr-aA pressed the flat side of the blade lightly onto the raw, mutilated flesh.

A great, pained scream ripped from Heba's mouth and carried through the night. Nuri barked along with him, trying to comfort and reassure her master from a distance. Tears flowed like a river from his eyes and pattered on the ground. Heba instinctively jerked slightly trying to avoid the source of the pain, but managed to force his body to stay in place, twitching violently.

Pr-aA pulled back the cooling weapon, analyzing the snaky burn mark imprinted on Heba's skin. A majority of the wound had been cauterized, the tender flesh now a crispy brown almost black with angry purple and red surrounding the area, and a few spots were bleeding around the edge of the burn. Deciding Heba had enough torture; Pr-aA used the dagger to cut away his leg bandages and splints, dunking the shredded cloth into one of the tall water urns and wringing it out before tending to the minor spots left.

Heba laid sweating and panting on the ground, shivering in the aftershock from the pain and cool water running over the burnt skin. Nuri slowly approached the fallen boy whining lightly in concern as she hesitantly nuzzled and licked Heba's face, earning herself a tired chuckle and light pat on the nose.

"'m fine…rest now." Heba murmured to his canine friend and guardian before passing out.

Nuri curled her body around Heba's head, trying to provide some cushioning from the hard ground.

Unable to allow Heba to sleep in the dirt any longer, wounded or not, Pr-aA cut at the sling and flax cloth cast on his arm. He ignored the minor cuts he inflicted upon himself as he carelessly tossed the shredded wrappings to the side before gently rolling Heba over onto his back, ignoring the cramping and protesting of unused muscles as he slipped one arm behind Heba's knees and the other around his shoulders before unsteadily standing to his feet. Nuri didn't do anything to stop him.

Pr-aA was surprised at how small and how perfect Heba felt in his hold, as well as how skinny the boy truly was. He could feel every rib in the boy's side against his stomach and chest, and briefly wondered if the boy had forsaken his own health in favor of Pr-aA's health.

Kneeling unsteadily by the bed, Pr-aA carefully laid the unconscious, naked farmer on his good side before crawling up behind him and wrapping a reassuring arm low on his waist as to not disturb the burnt flesh before finally falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

**R and R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Again, most scenarios pulled out of my ass, so there probably isn't much historical accuracy. Put up with it.**

**According to Egyptology Online, the Pr-aA often had different names or titles, their first one being their birth name, and the others coming later being throne names. Heba has never heard of Pr-aA's real name. Also, unless I am wrong, people of lower classes could not call the Pr-aA by name or even speak it. But, whether or not I am wrong, I'm going from this angle, work with me here.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

Tan eye lids scrunched up in annoyance at the small spots of sunlight filtering down through the palm leaf roof.

Grunting in annoyance, Pr-aA rolled over to avoid the light, extending a hand to his bed partner to pull him closer and hide his face in his unruly hair, only to grasp thin air.

Crimson eyes shot open in heartfelt panic as Pr-aA bolted up, glancing around the hut to find he was alone.

Scrambling to his feet, which was slightly difficult due to the weakened muscles in leg, Pr-aA scanned the glade outside shouting, "Heba! HEBA!"

Frantic barking echoed from the forest behind Pr-aA as he turned around to see Nuri bolting from the brush dripping wet with a toothy grin on her face.

Nuri ran around him excitedly before bolting back into the brush where she came from.

Pr-aA knew where she was going and followed after her, cursing silently at his leg for its lack of cooperation as he ran as fast as he could.

He burst out of the forest upon reaching the bathing spring to see Heba sitting in waist deep water scrubbing the dirt, blood and sweat out of his skin and hair, careful of his cauterized wound.

"Morning, Your Highness." Pr-aA sighed in relief before gingerly approaching the boy, relaxing at the small smile he received.

"Why did you not wake me up, I could have helped you?" Heba shook his head, replying, "I'm fine, but I could use some help standing up."

Pr-aA smiled gratefully as he extended a hand and helped his twin to his feet. Grabbing Heba's discarded shenti and dagger that laid on the ground, Pr-aA helped the farmer dress before they both walked back toward the hut side by side, each making sure the other was steady on his feet as Nuri walked ahead of them.

The two walked out of the forest, pausing briefly to admire the mirror like reflection of the sun and surrounding forest reflecting off of the pond as a small flock of geese landed on the water with a splash, honking in relief and excitement. A serene calm settled over the dark-skinned ruler and the light-skinned commoner as they watched Nuri dive into the water after the birds, scaring them into flight.

"Your Highness," Heba stated not once looking away from the horizon as Pr-aA turned his eyes to him, "Now that you are able to use your leg and arm again, I believe it would be best if we got you back to Memphis. Your country has gone on without you for too long."

Pr-aA eyes widened in shock, but it went unnoticed by his companion, "So quickly, but I've only just taken the casts off yesterday, and you-"

Heba cut him off with a simple wave of his hand, immediately picking up on Pr-aA's concern, "You are walking just fine, although a bit unbalanced and weak, but both limps should regain their former strength in no time. As for me, I will be alright, Pr-aA. I've had to live with worst before. I can take care of myself."

Pr-aA tried to think up a reason, an excuse, anything to convince his host that neither of them was ready for travel because in all honesty, he didn't want to go back, no matter how much he tried to deny that Heba was right.

Ever since his father passed on to the Afterlife and he inherited the responsibilities his father left behind, Pr-aA had lost the freedom he had when he was a prince. He missed the fun he used to have with Mana and Mahad chasing each other in the gardens, and playing hide and seek in the large, clay vases scattered about the palace grounds. Ever since he took the thrown, all his time was spend negotiating with allies about trade, policies, and war; pacifying those countries who childishly threatened to terrorize Khemet just so he would recognize them; and dealing with the major and minor public problems that came up every day.

But, alas, he knew that Set could only stand taking on a Pr-aA's responsibilities before he sent an army to fetch him. And, Pr-aA couldn't run from his born-given responsibilities forever.

Pr-aA sighed in resignation and defeat, bowing his head, "Very well little one, how quickly can we leave?"

"By tomorrow morning if we can get everything packed and prepared today." Heba answered, finally glancing over at his companion's forlorn face.

Heba put a comforting hand on Pr-aA's shoulder, offering the depressed man a reassuring smile as he carefully walked toward the hut.

"There is but one thing I wish for before we leave." Pr-aA's low voice stopped Heba in his tracks.

The simple peasant farmer looked over his shoulder at the young ruler, who had yet to look up from the ground, "Well, whatever it is you wish, I shall do my best to grant."

Pr-aA finally looked up into Heba's curious, bright purple eyes and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Laughter, splashing, and barking rang out through the night as the full moon rapidly ascended into the sky.

Pr-aA, Heba and Nuri, as naked as the day they were born (or as naked as she could get in Nuri's case), chased, wrestled, and splashed at each other as the trio played around in the bathing spring without a care in the world.

All day, the trio worked preparing food, clothing and the chosen horse, a stout, muscular chestnut stallion with thoughtful brown eyes. Pr-aA had requested earlier that they both bath together after their chores were done, and by the time everything was ready for the next morning, Ra was already gone from the sky, and the moon was nothing more than a sliver on the horizon.

Pr-aA laughed, crimson eyes twinkling with mirth as he chased after the younger boy, his leg having regained some strength as the two of them worked all day preparing. His arm was outstretched, ready to bring the elusive boy tumbling into the water, only to have Nuri dash in front of him, causing him to trip and fall into the water, bringing his companion down with him.

Both lay in the ankle deep water panting with Heba lying on his stomach using his arms to prop himself up. Pr-aA lay next to him in a similar position except an arm was thrown over Heba's waist.

"Uh oh." Heba hissed in irritation as he rolled onto his uninjured side, revealing his cauterized wound which started bleeding slightly.

"Hold on." Pr-aA got to his feet and retrieved the cast off shenti before kneeling down and carefully dabbing at the wound.

"Thank you." Heba spoke softly.

"You're welcome." Pr-aA replied as he stood up and helped Heba to his feet before wrapping the dry shenti around his abdomen and tied it.

Pr-aA's breath hitched as he stared back up into the dark amethyst sky that was Heba's eyes, twinkling with stars and the moon reflecting in them. His chest heaved as he breathed in the fresh night air from his slightly parted mouth, his nipples hard from the cold night air. The boy's alabaster skin turned lotus-white in the moonlight, and Pr-aA couldn't resist bringing up his right hand to cup Heba's cheek delicately, savoring the silky texture against his sword-callused palm.

Not once breaking eye contact, Pr-aA slowly brought his other hand to lightly caress Heba's hip, slightly afraid the boy would flee with such a simple action.

He pulled their bodies closer, savoring the warmth that radiated from his small partner as Pr-aA ran a curious thumb over petal-soft, pink lips briefly wondering what they would taste like and if they would be just as soft on his own lips before hastily shaking the thought away.

Heba blinked owlishly, cocking his head to the side curiously as his eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "Your Majesty, are you-" A single tanned finger pressed against Heba's lips, silencing him as Pr-aA closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Atem."

Heba made a curious noise in the back of his throat as Pr-aA pulled his finger away and cupped the back of Heba's head, pulling him into a hug, "My birth name, Little One. My _true_ name is Atem."

Heba was awestruck. From market place to market place, and town to town, the great Pr-aA's name varied in length and intensity, but never in his life did hear the Great Pr-aA being known as Atem since it was forbidden for commoners to speak it. Never had Heba imagined that His Sovereign would tell him his birth-given name, much less give him permission to use it. It was a simple and powerful word, one that had Heba trembling.

"Pr-aA, I can't-"

"It's okay, Heba," Pr-aA cooed softly into his ear, a slight smirk on his lips, "Tis only you and I; no punishment will befall you for using it when we are alone."

Heba tensed, trying to back away slightly afraid at what was being asked of him, but Atem would have none of that, and pulled him closer, hugging him tighter.

"Please, Little One. You said you would grant my every wish to your best ability. I _know_ you have the ability to grant this."

Closing his eyes, Heba took a deep breath, knowing he was about to break a rule that could very well have him killed, "A-Atem."

Pr-aA took a deep breath and closed his eyes, replaying sweet tone of his name rolling off those soft lips over and over again in his mind as he pulled away; gazing at his companion's flushed face before smirking.

"Thank you."

The two finished up and walked back to the hut with Nuri prancing down the path in front of them, flicking water from her fur here and there.

That night, the Great King and the Peasant fell asleep cuddling in each other's arms without a care as to what would happen in the near future.

**

* * *

**

Set let out an appreciative groan as he gracelessly fell onto his bed, not bothering to remove his formal regalia.

The past two months had been hell, to say the least. Having to deal with ambassadors and traders, public representatives and thieves, Set idly wondered amongst the chaos why the Pr-aA had not lost his mind not too long after taking the crown.

Sluggishly removing his head-dress and gold jewelry, He carelessly let it all fall onto the floor, save for the Millennium Rod, which he set on the sandalwood nightstand nearby.

Although he was trying to remain calm and patient for sake of public appearance and his frying nerves, Set was getting impatient and worried. No letters of the Pr-aA's health had arrived after the first initial letter from the Pr-aA's savior. He constantly sought counsel with Isis on how His Highness was fairing, but he would only receive a shake of the head, and a 'he's doing fine,' before the Seer would wonder off. He long since gave up on asking her for answers on that particular matter.

But today, just in passing, Isis muttered under her breath, "He is returning."

Set snorted to himself as he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the elaborately decorated, gold-trimmed ceiling of his bed chamber. Until he had the note this 'savior' promised, he was hard pressed to believe her.

Sudden knocking on his door easily brought about Set's legendary temper as he sat up, "Enter."

"Evening, Set." Isis greeted softly as she approached his bed, a small smile on her lips.

"Isis," Set ground out trying to remain civil to his friend and fellow priestess, "As you can see I am exhausted and in no mood for any of your riddles and gossip. Now, if you would see yourself out, I have to prepare for tomorrow's meeting with the ambassador of Punt."

"Actually," Isis smile widened further as she brought her hand, which had been hidden behind her back, forward, presenting a small papyrus scroll to the High Priest, "This just arrived."

Set eyed the proffered item suspiciously, shooting a glare at Isis before hesitantly accepting the message and unrolled it.

Isis smiled as Set's eyes widened as he read the single sentence in the center of the scroll over and over again, "According to the delivery boy, it was given to him by a falcon."

Set scrunched the message in his hand and pressed it against his forehead, closing his eyes trying to fight against tears of relief gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"_In seven days, He shall return."_

_**

* * *

**_

**R and R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**I've done a little revising, and I mean **_**a little**_**, in chapters 6 and 7. The conversation about selling horses has changed and instead of a buckskin horse, they are taking a chestnut. Heba does breed purebreds, but because of his social standing, which isn't much, he has difficulty selling them off for the true price they are worth.**

**I know I should really do my research before I put my chapters up, but I'm more concerned about pushing the chapters out and keeping my imagination in line. I've already written out the last two chapters in my head, and already started on the sequel. And, yes, people there will be a sequel, about three in fact.**

**Again, most scenarios pulled out of my ass, so there probably isn't much historical accuracy. Put up with it.**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

To Atem, the next seven days passed like a dream.

Atem wore a large cowl, its hood large enough to hide his face in shadows, wearing a thin shenti and the Millennium Pendant underneath while Heba wore a simple turban and cloak over his own shenti.

Although Atem could simply summon one of the many flying monsters at his command to carry them to Memphis, but he did not want to draw any unwanted attention to their small party; and he wanted to spend at least a few more days with Heba, before the boy disappeared from his life.

Hopefully, he could think of a plan to convince Heba to stay with him instead of returning to his dreary, unpredictable desert life.

Heba insisted that Atem ride the strong beast while Nuri and him walked on either side of the horse to keep an eye out for anyone or anything that dared to attack them and fend them off long enough for the young ruler to escape.

Atem protested greatly, insisting that Heba was in worse shape than he was, but Heba shot down the argument by insisting that His Majesty did not have the proper strength to wield a sword at the present time. He wanted to argue that he did not need a sword to protect them, but Heba had no knowledge of the power he possessed, he did not want the boy to become afraid of him, so he ordered the surrounding shadows to search every crevice and dark hole for any potential threats and destroy them without being detected.

They traveled along the Niles muddy banks; its water swirling peacefully next to them. The ferocious animals that called the great river home just watched them pass by, finding no threat or reason to attack them.

They only rested when Ra was well out of the sky. Heba and Nuri would take turns keeping watch insisting Atem needed his rest, but Atem had the shadows constantly on the alert even while asleep.

The one thing that Atem found odd during the journey was the weather. The sky was always a clear, light blue; there was always a cool soft breeze at their backs; and no sandstorms occurred along their path.

Finally, early evening hours of the seventh day, Pr-aA gazed happily up at the giant, twin, stone doors, protected by four guards, in the center of the great wall surrounding the country's capital with a small, relieved smile on his face while Heba went to talk to the guards.

_It's good to be home…_

_**

* * *

**_

Even though Ra was setting and engulfing everything in shadow, there were still plenty of people bustling about the market place. Some were still selling their goods; some were putting their merchandise away for the night; some people were heading down to the local tavern to socialize; and others were preparing food for the evening meal on the roofs of their houses.

The four carefully made their way up to the palace gates, stopping every once in a while for the children who occasionally and carelessly crossed their path.

Atem had yet to reveal himself, deciding it was best to save it until he was in the presence of friends and allies. Heba and Nuri kept up their positions, their heads held high, walking proudly alongside the noble steed carrying him.

Atem smiled at the small children playing in the street and helping their parents out with supper preparations. He admired how care-free and happy his people went about their lives, completely unaware that their king had been recovering in a desert paradise no one knew about, save for one small farmer. He nodded a simple greeting to those who stopped and watched them pass in curiosity, unknowingly breaking a law that could end up with them having the most humiliating punishment of a life time.

Heba, however, under his proud and upright stride, was quaking in fear and apprehension inside. He had traveled to Memphis only once in his life, and he promised it would be his last. Nevertheless, he had promised the High Council that he would bring the Pr-aA back safe and sound, and they were depending on him to uphold his word. So he was willing to swallow down any of his fears to personally escort the Pr-aA to the palace, or, at least to the gates.

There were two guards standing at attention in front of the large, elaborately-decorated twin doors in the center of the equally elaborate wall enclosing the palace grounds. Both had lightly tanned skin, and dressed in knee-length shenti with leather sandals on their feet, a thick, bronze chest guard over their shoulders, and a white cloth wrapped around their head and held in place with a thick strip of leather wrapped around their forehead.

Atem brought the stallion to a halt in front of the two men as Heba stepped forward before Atem could get a word out, keeping his eyes toward the ground, his posture a perfect image of submission, "My Lords, my companion seeks an audience with the High Council."

Heba missed the confused look Atem shot at the back of his head as Atem watched the scene unfold in silence before him, frowning in anger, disgust, and disappointment at what happened next.

The taller of the two guards sneered in loathing down at the light-skinned traveler, "The Council has more important issues to deal with than to listen to the petty wants of a filthy louse. Now be gone, Knave."

Heba took a step forward, protesting, "But-"

Heba suddenly found himself stumbling back as the guard right in front of him, who happened to be slightly shorter than the other, whipped his sword out of its sheath at his hip and pointed it at Heba menacingly, "Keep disturbing the peace, Knave, and you shall be arrested and sent to the dungeons to await punishment."

Nuri growled, her ears flat against the top of her head, hackles up and teeth bear, ready to defend her master the instant either guard made a move for him.

Atem urged the horse forward suddenly, forcing the two guards to back away, creating some distance between them and Heba. Deciding it was no longer safe to keep this guise up, Atem pulled down his hood and barked, "Cease this foolishness this instant!"

Deathly silence followed the Royal's order as the guards gazed up dazed and dumbfounded at the man they swore their lives to protect, and who they believed was recovering in an isolated wing somewhere deep in the palace. There was no denying who it was once they looked into furious crimson eyes.

"Your Majesty," Both guards cried out in unison as they collapsed to their knees in a low bow, their hands spread out before them and any commoners nearby followed the men's example. Many ran out of their homes to see what was going on, realized who was before them, and dropped to the ground to show their deep gratitude and respect.

Heba mimicked their actions, but instead of dropping to both knees, he dropped to one and kept his head down. It wouldn't be wise to treat a living god with any familiarity in public.

Atem, too wrapped up in his anger at his guards' audacious behavior to notice, dismounted the chestnut stallion, and approached the two prostrated men, "You are to NEVER deny an honest citizen the right to seek an audience with either me or my Council, no matter his or her skin color, is that clear?"

"Yes, My Pr-aA," Both men replied in unison, shooting venomous glares at the light-skinned man for their public humiliation. Heba flinched slightly, not needing to look up to see the two guards glaring heatedly at him; he could practically feel the hatred radiating from the two bearing down on his body.

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to the door, "Consider this a warning. You may rise. Now, will you open the doors for us?"

Both guards scrambled to their feet and pushed the grand doors open without hesitation, revealing the immaculate courtyard that lead to the beautifully constructed alabaster palace.

Atem walked forward, expecting Heba to follow, but when he didn't hear the familiar pitter-patter of dog paws and small feet, he paused to look over his shoulder only to see Heba still kneeling on the ground, "Heba, come."

Heba hesitated, knowing it was unwise of him to speak without permission, "Your Highness, pardon me free speaking, but I believe it would be best if we parted ways here." _It is obvious that I am an unwanted guest._ And, he was itching to get out of Memphis as fast as he could before he could be recognized.

Atem shook his head in objection, "Come, you are my honored guest; I wish to introduce you to my advisors and staff. They will wish to meet the man who saved my life."

Both guards were obviously taken aback by the public declaration and the boy's unexpected significance as Heba winced slightly at the great amount of attention focused on him all at once. Gracefully getting to his feet, Heba kept his head bowed low as he grabbed the horse's reins.

Uneasily approaching the shorter guard, Heba asked softly, "Could you please watch over my horse, my Lord? I will only be but a moment."

The guard looked briefly at the Pr-aA, who looked at him expectantly, before begrudgingly taking the reins and pulling the horse next to the wall to keep it out of the street.

The Atem, Heba and Nuri continued up the path and stairs to the palace entrance with Atem traveling in front, and Heba and Nuri traveling five paces behind him. Heba kept his head toward the ground, the ideal image of submission as Nuri walked close to his side, shooting a calculating glance at the servants and guard who stopped to gawk and bow as their King passed by.

Atem grabbed the attention of a nearby female servant, who he ordered to retrieve his advisors to the throne room. She quickly bowed, muttering, 'of course, My Pr-aA,' before scampering off to complete her task, asking two more servant to come with her.

Walking up the smooth alabaster steps, the grand entrance which opened up to a spacious throne room. The walls were sectioned into three layers, each layer supported by a row of beautifully crafted columns with the throne as the focal point. A smooth, perfect slab of alabaster as wide as the door ran down the center of the ceiling and down the front wall behind the throne like a dividing line for the two sides. Instead of columns, two brick walls of even length, width, and height stood guard to the left and right of the golden, high backed thrown with elaborate and colorful depiction of the Wdjat eye and a uraeus facing the direction of the high backed, cushioned chair. Just above the chair the regal face of a falcon looked down upon the large floor, silently daring anyone to harm his charge, followed by a winged sun carved into the wall's center.

They did not have to wait long before his high priests, Karim, Shada, Set, Mahad, Akunadin and Isis, and his advisor Siamun, all of whom were dressed in their nightwear, burst through the wooden doors just to the right of thrown.

"My King, Praise to the Gods!"

"Glad to see you've arrived safely, Your Highness."

"Was your journey long?"

"How are you feeling?"

Becoming so overwhelmed by the many greetings and questions, Atem close his eyes and shook his head, raising a hand to quiet the group as he chuckled, "I'm fine, my friends. The journey was easy and we had no trouble coming down. However, there is-" Atem found himself cut off by an excited, playful feminine voice that Atem couldn't recall hearing for a long time, even before his time spent with Heba.

"Atem!" A young, dark skinned girl, only a couple inches shorter than the Pr-aA, with long, unruly, brown hair, and sparkling, joyful teal eyes, wearing a knee length tunic with a gold, frayed rope around her waist, came running barefoot up to her childhood friend; her arms open for a hug.

"Mana!" Atem replied with just as much enthusiasm, catching the young girl by the armpits and twirling her around in the air before gently setting her down on her feet once again.

Mana gazed up at the Royal with shocked and confused eyes, but Atem merely smiled at her and ruffled her hair before turning his attention back to his council. A bright smile suddenly formed on the girls lips as she shot an ecstatic glance at her teacher and mentor, high priest Mahad, who sent a reassuring smile right back.

Their Atem was back…

"Everyone," Atem announced, clapping his hands once and beaming at everyone, "I wish to introduce you to the man who found me; shared is home; and helped me heal, Heba." Atem stepped to the side motioning to the boy with an idle hand.

Atem frown as he noticed that Heba once again resumed a respectful kneeling position, keeping his head bowed low so his face could not be seen. Nuri followed Heba's example and lay regally on the ground next to her master with her tail tucked under her hind legs in a position that rivaled the Great Sphinx of Giza, her head bow toward the ground as well.

Pr-aA knew that it was only proper decorum for Heba to bow to them, but after spending so much time with the young boy and seeing his loud, spirited nature, he was unaccustomed to Heba being submissive and quiet.

A tense silence settled over the small group as they gazed down at the light-skinned farmer with mixed emotions. Akunadin, Shada, and Karim did nothing to hide their distaste and revolt for the boy. Set looked at him with a hard mask of indifference. Mahad's, Mana's and Siamun's looks were a mixture of confusion and curiosity, while Isis looked upon with boy with a proud, welcoming glint in her eyes and a reassuring smile on her face.

This lowly boy sent those scratchy scrolls telling of the Pr-aA's plight and return? It was impossible. Only the wealthy were given the privilege of learning to read and write in specialty schools, and it was certain by the condition of the visitor's clothes and lack of jewelry that he was a pauper. Surely a filthy foreigner would be banned from obtaining a proper education?

"My King, surely there must be some mistake. A boy of his standing would not have the ability or knowledge to write the messages we received." Karim voiced, not hiding the mistrust in his voice.

"Messages?" Atem repeated dumbly, looking at the other curiously.

_I'm so going to be beheaded for this._ Heba thought as he spoke up before anyone else could say otherwise, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn once again, Your Highness, but I sent your Council letters both of your rescue and your return. I know I should have told you about them, but my attentions were so focused on your well being and the remainder of my chores that I forgot to tell you about them."

"You can write?"

"My father taught me."

Karim snorted, "A likely lie."

Enraged by his priests crass behavior, Atem turned to Karim, his eyes flaming with rage, snarling, "Enough, Karim. You will treat this boy with just as much respect as you do me. I owe him a great debt, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, much less alive."

Karim was taken aback at the King's sudden outburst, and humbly backed away, turning his head down to the ground in shame as he muttered, "My apologies, Mighty King."

Isis rolled her eyes at her fellow priests' childish behavior as she stepped toward the boy, still smiling even though the boy couldn't see it, "I am High Priestess Isis, Young One, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I cannot thank you enough for returning our king safe and sound."

Heba couldn't help to smile slightly even with his head bowed, "Please, the pleasure is all mine, My Lady. It is an honor to be in the presence of the Great Pr-aA and his High Council."

Isis smile seemed to get wider as she pressed on, "I must commend you for taking the time to treat his wounds, and watching over him. I know from experience that he can be quite a difficult patient to take care of."

"Isis." Atem hissed in mock irritation with a smile on his face.

Heba chuckled lowly in good humor, "Actually, he was the best patient I've ever taken care, compared to others." Heba shot a knowing glance at Nuri, who ducked her head low and covered it with a paw in shame.

Pr-aA and Isis laughed while a few others chuckled at the little show.

"My Pr-aA," Mahad finally spoke up, finally noticing something missing from his already plain and strange appearance, "Where is your pendant?"

Everyone, except Isis, finally noticed the missing item that was supposed to be hanging around their Leader's neck, and paled as a deep fear seized their hearts.

"Oh," Atem remarked dumbly, reaching into the collar of his tunic and pulling out the Millennium Pendant, letting it drop down to rest against his clothed abdomen, "Forgive me, I did mean to scare you like that. It wasn't wise to have it in plain sight while traveling."

The tension in the air lessened a bit as a wave of relief washed over the small group as Siamun stepped forward, gently grabbing Atem's upper arm and guiding him toward the wooden doors, "Come Your Highness, you must be tired and famished after your long journey; and we best have Isis completely check you over."

Atem shook his head and broke out of his advisor's grasp, announcing, "I'm fine Siamun. But, order the servants to prepare the dining hall, and order the kitchens to prepare a meal to feed a small army; tonight everyone feasts in honor of my return and as thanks to my healer and protector!"

Isis beamed; Mana squealed in excitement only to be chastised by her teacher for her inappropriate behavior; Siamun, resigned to follow his Sovereign's orders, scampered off; Akunadin and Shada tried to protest, but the excited cheers of their colleagues' drowned them out; Karim stood idly by, having already been embarrassed once enough to calm his objections; and any palace staff listening nearby even began to laugh and celebrate at the prospect of a hearty meal and drink.

Heba's heart clenched painfully at the declaration as he spoke out loud enough to be heard by pr-aA and has advisors, "Forgive me if I sound ungrateful, My Pr-aA, but I really must depart for home."

The a majority of the exciting cheers and rushed planning died down as Atem turned to Heba with a concerned and worried frown on his face, "What? Ra has already left the sky, Little One. You as well need food and rest before starting out, and I owe you a great deal for your services."

"You owe me nothing," Heba replied shaking his head, "I only did what any other being would do."

"And, not many have the privilege, or the honesty, to say they would." Isis intervened, her smile turning into a frown, not liking where any of this was going.

Heba ignored the Seer's words however, "It is safer for me to travel at night. Thieves and bandits will have settled down for the night, so I need not worry about being harmed. Besides, quite a few of my mares were heavy with foal when we left, and if I predicted correctly, they should start birthing any day now. I want to be there should any complications arise."

Although Atem appeared to be the perfect picture of calm and collected, inside he was panicking. He was hoping to stall Heba from leaving, to allow him time to heal and grow stronger, and hopefully convince him to forsake his life in the middle of nowhere to live in the palace where he could be protected and properly cared for. The boy was too skinny for his liking, and Atem had spent so much time in Heba's presence that he had long since realized how much easier it was to turn to for counsel and support.

Heba willingly lent a comforting shoulder and a sympathetic ear when Atem discussed his duties as Pr-aA and personal issues plaguing him on a regular, day to day basis; and Atem found himself terrified at loosing the only person who seemed to understand what he was going through. Atem could often turn to Isis, Mana, or Mahad for emotional support in the past, but he hated having to place his burdens on those with equally heavy burdens of their own, and often couldn't find himself relating to them because of their positions.

But with Heba, not only did the boy help relieve him of his troubles, but also teach him how to let them go and learn how to take care of them in the future. Both men may have come from different backgrounds; one a king; the other, a farmer; but their responsibilities were the same; to provide and protect those under their guidance.

At a loss as to what to do or say to make the younger stay, Atem shot a helpless, desperate look toward Mahad, who looked back and shrugged, before turning to Isis, who looked at him sadly and shook her head.

Sighing, Atem forfeit his own wants to Heba's wishes, "Very well, Heba. At least allow me to give you enough supplies for the way back." _And, give me enough time to talk some sense into you._

"Actually, I packed enough supplies for the return trip." Heba brutally slashed Atem's plan to shreds with such simple words, and Atem was tempted to force the boy to stay.

But, he didn't want to be the reason for ruining Heba's livelihood, no matter how much Atem wanted him to give it up.

"Very well, I pray that the Gods guide and protect you on your journey home, and that we cross paths again in the future." Atem declared.

_I highly doubt we'll meet again…_"And, may your reign be bountiful and long." Heba did not share the same thoughts and wishes as the other. He got to his feet, Nuri following his actions, as he turned, his head erect and defiant as he walked to the entrance and down the stairs.

Nuri paused at the top of the stairs, looking back at the Pr-aA and his Court, who was watching them leave, panting slightly and looking back and forth between her master's retreating back and her new friend.

Heba noted the clipping of Nuri's claws upon the limestone ceased, and stopped a few steps down from the top, giving his companion a curious look, "Nuri?"

The jackal gave her master a forlorn look before turning around and rushing over to the Pr-aA barking madly with her mouth open in a broad smile and her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

Atem's companion's rushed to put themselves between him and the incoming animal, but was halted as the Pr-aA raised a silent hand, kneeling on the ground with his arms open to welcome the friendly creature.

Atem laughed as Nuri jumped into his arms, licking his face with excited vigor. Akunadin, Shada, Siamun, and Karim watched on in shock; Mahad, Mana, and Isis smiled warmly; and Set couldn't help but crack a slight smile at the heartwarming scene and long-missed sound.

"I'm going to miss you too, Girl." Atem affirmed, scratching Nuri affectionately behind the ear.

Atem looked up to see Heba watching them, his eyes alight with warm and a small smile on his face as he gazed at his ecstatic companion, careful to avoid eye contact with the Pr-aA.

Thoroughly satisfied with her slobbery send-off, Nuri ran back to her master's side, who bent down to give her a reassuring pat on the side as both walked out of Atem's line-of-sight, and out of his life.

_**

* * *

**_

**R and R Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

**Again, most scenarios pulled out of my ass, so there probably isn't much historical accuracy. Put up with it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKKAH, KWANZAA, NEW YEARS, AND WHATEVER THE FUCK I'M FORGETTING!**

**I apologize if this chapter is particularly shitty, but I wanted to get it out by Christmas Eve or Christmas, but was stuck in the center of that massive storm swirling around in the Midwest and had to go to work Christmas Eve (couldn't get my car out of the garage), and I didn't even work that day, and spend two nights sleeping on the floor of the chapel at the nursing home. They had wireless, but it really sucked.**

**All my facts on homosexuality in Ancient Egypt are based on research done by Bruce Gerig. Just go to Google, search Homosexuality in Ancient Egypt, his essay, report, whatever you want to call it will be the first and second result. **

**Did a little editing on Chapter 3, I just found out they did count in years.**

**Pharaoh's had many wives, mainly for political reasons, only those of lower classes practiced monogamy with some frequency, but infidelity was not uncommon.**

**Heka: Magic**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Nts: She**

**Ma'at: the goddess and path of universal harmony**

**Duat: the Underworld.**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

After retrieving his horse and heaving Nuri over his shoulders, figuring she was about to collapse from exhaustion, Heba practically galloped out of Memphis.

Instead of taking the main gate of out of the capital, the trio took one of the lesser side gates used to transport slaves to and from construction sites and allow large battalions out to defend the city.

He was so glad that none of the citizens and merchants they passed didn't recognize him, or if they did recognize him that they didn't call out to him on it.

They traveled quite a ways from the Nile's banks to avoid any night predators that went down for a drink, and avoid any bandits that were camping there.

He was extremely humbled that Atem…errr Pr-aA, would go so far as to offer him to stay at the palace, suddenly create an elaborate feast for him, and give him supplies for the trip back, but he didn't want to risk anything, especially with his High Priests around, and couldn't take any more of the hostility the older three sent his way; Ra knows what they would do should they find out what he was hiding under his turban, Pr-aA or no Pr-aA.

The shadows, distrustful but not malicious, the three priests emitted licked at his very soul, looking for his secrets, and he could only thank every God and Goddess he knew off the top of his head for the deep connection he had with Them, and the fact They could easily protect not only him but themselves from the priests' curiosity and their poking, spineless servants.

During the entire way down, he could sense the shadows Pr-aA commanded moving around them; how they focused on the environment and threats around them. He even felt a few curious tendrils hide in his shadow, their cool shapeless forms making sure he was not in any pain, that his wound was not being worsened by the travel, and his health was keeping up.

Heba had the funny notion to respond to their inquiring touches, wanting play with them, but knew better than to make the Pr-aA aware of his gifts. Again, They made sure the shadows sensed nothing.

Closing his eyes, Heba lifted his head, careful not to disturb Nuri, who fell asleep quite some time ago, breathing in the soft night wind, listening to the horse's hooves tromp on the sand. Ra had disappeared beyond the horizon just a short while ago, and a third of the waning moon was already peaking over the horizon, bathing the barren land in a pure white light and revealing the thick rolling clouds amassing in the sky.

Their thoughts swirled around him with the wind and sand. Relief, happiness, and so many other emotions that made him smile and send back his own contentment and reassurance. They both insisted that Nts come pick him up, but he told Them no. He wanted to let the memories of the past few months linger just a little longer before he let them go.

Deep amethyst opened to stare at the dark, starless sky forlornly.

He was going to deeply miss the Pr-aA's presence back home. Never in his life had he thought he was alone. He had Them, Nuri, Nebibi, Haru, and the animals he took care of and depended on, but it wasn't until now, after finally returning Pr-aA to his rightful place, that he realized how lonely he really was.

He never had anyone stay at his home, or approach it for that matter. They always made sure weary travelers and others with malicious intent were kept away. And, They were too over-protective for him to risk inviting anyone over for any reason. They begrudgingly accepted the Pr-aA's presence, but only for so long.

The last night the two of them shared was the best of his life. How they laughed and played together in the moon light like little naked kids just barely able to walk. When they both stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, the emotions expressed in those flaming orbs, although subtle and quite insignificant, were so consuming and passionate that lulled him into a trance of complete contentment.

Then to have Pr-aA tell him his real name, much less order him to speak it was a shock and an honor. Very few had the right to call the king by his real name without punishment, and although given permission, he wasn't going to get used to saying it, not even in his thoughts.

Later, as the two of them lay together on the poor excuse for a bed with nothing by dying embers to keep them warm, Heba didn't fall asleep for quite some time. He reveled in the body heat that scorched his skin like Ra at his zenith, and the bronze skin that embraced him was as soft as a new-born foal's coat. It was later that night They informed him the emotions he saw in Pr-aA's eyes, although nothing more than a smoldering ember, were the same ones that developed between his mother and father in the beginning.

That was impossible, and immoral, right? Pr-aA, the Son of Ra, Horus Mighty Bull, a living God himself falling for a filthy, low-life peasant like him, it was laughable. Pr-aA was the best, first, and possibly only human friend he ever had, hell the man was practically his brother even with the short amount of time they had with each other; there was no chance in this life or the Afterlife that they would have anything more than that.

According to town gossip, Pr-aA had a large harem of many wives and gifts; his special wife being a 'beautiful and rare desert lotus' with eyes as blue as the sky, a heart of gold, and a love for her husband that rivaled the ocean. Why would he love a dirty, scraggily, clumsy fool, when he had several beautiful, immaculately groomed, experienced women to love and satisfy him?

Besides, Heba didn't know the first thing about loving a woman much less a man, and why would he? Indeed, he often admired the pr-aA's body as a work of the Gods, and couldn't help but be attracted to his commanding and kind spirit, but such relationships were against the way of Ma'at, and would surely bring about the wrath of the Gods.

He was too old to marry any young, fertile women he could possibly befriend and court in any of the cities and villages he visited, and finding a decent, compatible bride in town was impossible given who he was. His only hope of continuing his bloodline was to buy an old, forsaken slave who still had the hope of bearing children for him, and even then he didn't have the money or goods to afford such a person.

Gaahh, why was he thinking these things anyway!

It no longer matter. Their paths would never cross again. Pr-aA would be too busy to seek him out, and Heba would be too busy trying to avoid him like he had done for a good majority of his life. And, if Pr-aA ever sought out his home again, They would make sure he never found it.

His stallion's sudden halt and Nuri's low, angry growling brought Heba out of his consuming thoughts, "What is it, Girl?"

Nuri only kept growling as she struggled to get off Heba's shoulders. He bent down to the side slightly and allowed the jackal to slide to the ground. Landing on her feet, Nuri assumed a threatening offensive stance, her hackles up, teeth bear, and ears flat against her head as she looked up the path before the small group.

Following the jackal's line of sight, Heba was stunned to see at least a half a dozen men wearing white, billowing cowls, their faces covered in shadow, riding on dark colored horses standing on the crest of the next sand dune ahead of them.

Malicious chuckling drifted on the wind and Heba narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he sensed the shadows around them shifting upon them with evil intent.

Ignoring They pleas to flee and wait for Their help, Heba and Nuri shared a glance. Heba pulled on the reins hard, forcing the chestnut to rear back, a terrified and rebellious neigh roaring forth from its frothing mouth as Heba drew his dagger and held it in the air like a sword, the snaky blade glowing an eerie silver in the moonlight. A white, inhuman glint reflected in Heba's eyes as he urged the horse into a gallop, charging at the opposing party with Nuri at his side.

**

* * *

**

Atem sat on finely carve, marble railing of the large balcony of his bed chambers, sitting against the wall where the railing met the vertical platform, looking south. A cool breezy brushed passed him, causing the thick green leaves of the potted plants nearby to sway to and fro, creating a soft melody that the curtains danced back and forth with.

He wore a thin, knee-length tunic with a gold-embroidered rope around his waist with soft leather sandals on his feet; the Millennium Pendant hanging idly around his neck. His left leg rest upon the railing, his knee bent up for him to rest his arm against. He delicately cradled the Pendant in the palm of his right hand, idly stroking the side of it with his thumb.

He was rushed into Isis' healing chambers as soon as Heba departed. Her apprentices and servants stripped him down and tossed out the cowl before ushering him into the bathing chamber where he was scrubbed to the point of being raw, and oiled down like a rusted out sword.

Isis examined every inch of him. She had him weighed and measured; tested his reflexes and limb movement; and noted any pain and difficulty he was having.

Afterward, she developed a simple stretching and exercise schedule to be done in the morning and in the evening to help get back most, if not all, of the movement in his leg, arm, and shoulder. He was also going to have to get his ears re-pierced; with more broader, elaborate cuffs lining the outer edge to hide the deformed flesh.

But, none of that mattered to him. His main worry right now was how Heba was fairing. Did he manage to get some rest in before heading back? Atem knew all too well what it was like staying up day and night with very little sleep, especially when it came to dealing with other countries. And, what of food and drink, surely after seven days of travel, there was very little left to sustain Heba for the rest of the trip.

Letting go of the pendant, Atem slammed a frustrated fist into the wall behind him, berating himself for his stupidity. He should have forced Heba to stay no matter what he said, there was no way he was going to be able to safely travel at night dead tired and hungry. Atem could send guards to retrieve him; maybe Heba hadn't traveled as far as he thought he had.

A sudden, soft knock on his chamber doors brought Atem harshly out of his thoughts, but he made no move to answer or call out for whoever it was to enter; he knew who it was, and she, as a trusted friend, adviser, and healer, knew to let herself in (And she, with or without an answer, would anyway given her stubbornness.)

The large wooden doors creaked as Isis entered the large, dimly lit room, not at all phased by the gaudy decorations as she softly approached the balcony, a tall cup filled to the brim with a strange rosy liquid in her left hand, and in her right, hidden behind her back, an empty cloth bag and white cowl.

"My King," Isis greeted softly, a small smile on her lips as she approached the distracted man, offering out the cup, "This will help loosen your stiff joints, and rejuvenate your weak muscles."

Atem silently accepted the cup, offering a nod of thanks, but did not drinking from the colorful concoction, just continued staring into the distance, eyes vacant.

"Come inside, My pr-aA, before you catch your death of cold." Isis insisted, a frown falling upon her lips.

Atem just sighed, "Will he make it home alright?"

There was no need to question who he was. "I don't know, I've been trying to See ever since he left, but my Necklace won't show me anything."

Atem turned to Isis with a surprised and confused look, one eyebrow arched, there were very few instances that Isis wasn't allowed to See, and those were special circumstances. "Do you think I did right thing, but letting him leave?"

Isis closed her eyes and shook her head, "Do you think you did the right thing?"

"I don't know," Atem resigned, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "I… he was in no condition to leave as abruptly as he did. I wanted to force him to stay, but…"

"You didn't want him uncomfortable, or hating you."

Atem nodded, "And, I don't think he has enough supplies to make the way home, unless he plans on making it on just water; and he's as skinny as a papyrus reed. We packed for only seven days of travel, and I don't think he has anything on him to trade for more if need be. I just wish he would have let me give him something before he left, and…a little more time to say good bye."

Isis beamed at her sovereign as she finally brought her right hand into the moonlight. Atem merely raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "Surely, he will not be pushing to get back. You said yourself that he has had very little sleep and food, and will want to save his energy for any confrontations he might possibly have. I had Mahad charm this bag to hold ten times the amount of things it would typically hold. Presently, there is enough food and drink in here to feed ten men for two weeks."

Both Atem's eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock, "Your giving a resting patient permission to go off on a wild horse chase along the Nile?"

"Health is a fickle thing, I have come to observe that if the mind of a wounded or sick patient is in a state of unrest, then their body does not heal as fast, efficiently, or properly as it should."

Atem, catching on, lunged at Isis and brought her into a hug, kissing her briefly on the cheek with a mumbled 'thank you,' and yanking the proffered items before darting out his chamber doors.

Isis stood there in a momentary state of shock before she closed her eyes and chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she gave the moon a brief, happy glance before going back inside.

**

* * *

**

Atem rode like Ammit was chasing him. His prized, white, war stallion panted heavily, foam forming at corners of his mouth as he galloped beside the Nile in the moonlight.

Atem had caused a great amount of panic amongst the stable hands, who were gambling and drinking in an empty stall, when he suddenly rushed in, not caring to wait for his horse to be fitted with tack as he galloped, bareback, out of the stable, into the somewhat abandoned market place, causing a few people to wake and rush from their homes in panic and curiosity, and out the main gates, where the guards, upon seeing their king rush at them, hastily opened the giant doors without question.

He followed the same path he and Heba took before, keeping the shadows out and on the alert for company. A sudden terrified whinny cut through the night drew Atem's attention to the path ahead of him to make out the shadowy figure of a large horse charging in his direction at break-neck speed.

Atem squinted to get a better look, noting the near empty supply bags and water skins bouncing on the animals backside, and the dark, glistening chestnut coat. It didn't take too long for Atem to realize this was the same horse he road on coming to Memphis.

Jerking his horse to a sudden halt, which whinnied and grunted in protest, Atem vaulted off his horse and onto the ground, sprinting toward the fearful beast heading his way.

The panicked animal reared back into a stop, careful to avoid harming his former rider as he snorted and panted, his brown eyes wild with fright and urgency.

"It's okay, Boy. Calm down, calm down. Where's your master, huh?" Atem soothed as he managed to get a grip on the dangling reigns and pull the stallion closer, running a reassuring hand on its muzzle. Atem closely inspected its sweaty coat, noting the bleeding, shallow gashes across its neck, shoulders, and flank.

The horse continued to jerk and whinny excitedly as if trying to lead Atem somewhere. Atem picked up on what the poor animal wanted and quickly mounted his horse. The wild chestnut didn't need any prompting as it took off away from the Great River and into the vast, untamed desert with Atem on his horse not too far behind.

How long and how far they had been galloping into the unknown, Atem was unsure. He was relieved, anxious, and slightly fearful, as the chestnut stopped at the top a high sand dune, looking at him expectantly. Atem sped his horse to the top and stopped next to the exhausted animal beside him, a cold wave of horror and fury gripping his heart like a vice as he looked upon the scene in the shallow valley below them.

As Pr-aA of the two kingdoms, he lead countless men into battle, and had seen and smelled the blood bath that was left in the wake of war, and had long gotten used to the sights and smells. The aftermath of this battle made bile rise in his throat.

The once loose, tan sand was compacted and dark with drying blood. The carcasses of mutilated horses and disemboweled men lay like confetti across the ground, their eyes and mouths open reflecting the last moments of their pain and anger before their souls departed for Duat. And, in the center of the still chaos, lay Nuri's unmoving body, ripped brutally in half.

"Heba, HEBA!" Atem called out in great anguish and desperation, hoping that the boy would suddenly pop out of the sand unscathed, and reassure him that what he saw was only a figment of his imagination.

But, nothing and no one answered.

Atem sent the shadows to survey the carnage, to thorough search each and every body to make sure it wasn't his little one, praying to every God he knew that the small boy was not laying amongst these riffraff, but very much alive and hiding, staying somewhere safe and warm waiting for his rescue.

The shadows reported that all the bodies were of those of tainted and guilty men, but much of the blood on the ground belonging to an innocent, his innocent, as well as the faint traces of shadow heka and another evanescent power, one that had the shadows shifting frantically in excitement and apprehension.

With the knowledge that someone with great control over the shadows had attacked and captured Heba, Atem was sorely tempted to continue on to save the other boy alone, but knew he was going to need a great deal of help facing such a threat.

Grabbing a hold of the other horses reins, he tied them to the back of his saddle, and heeled his horse into a gallop, the chestnut easily keeping up with his war horse's fast pace as he headed back to the palace.

He missed the snaky, malevolent shadow swiftly rushing away from the gruesome scene in the opposite direction.

**

* * *

**

**R and R Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

**Rape scene coming up, just to let you know.**

**To ****-siarafaerie-101-miss****: Normally, Atem wouldn't travel alone, but since he is still recovering (he has quite a bit of therapy to do to get full use of his limbs back), no one is going to want him to leave (except Isis in this case), so he has no choice but to go alone or else the others would force him to stay.**

**Heka: Magic**

**Duat: Underworld, Afterlife**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh**

**Ka: Soul (life energy)**

**Ba: an individual's unique manifestation, personality, or heart (duel monster)**

**Okay, the above thingies may be wrong, because I researched not only the Yugioh concept of ba and ka, and real world Ancient Egyptian ka and ba (which I'm going with, because it makes more sense to me), and I was extremely confused, if someone would gladly explain why the two are different, then please help me out. Thank you.**

**Alright, I deeply thank all of those who reviewed the previous version of this chapter who gave me the ambition and inspiration to re-write this chapter (or at least the ending), so enjoy.**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

"ISIS!" Atem bellowed as he galloped into the courtyard, guards swarming him in alarm and concern as he dismounted before his steed came to a halt.

"Keep them here for now." Atem ordered a nearby guard, handing him the reins as he rushed up the palace steps and into the throne room panting heavily from overexertion.

He didn't need to wait long as a couple servants ushered Isis in, followed by the other priests and his advisor all dressed in their night clothing, wondering what threat had occurred now.

Not waiting for questions and demands, Atem rushed on, "Heba was attacked and has disappeared. I need you to-"

"Easy, My Pr-aA." Isis soothed placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, "Now, calmly and slowly tell me what happened."

Atem huffed irritably at the request, but did as he was told given his level of anxiety, relating his journey along the Nile, running into Heba's abandoned, wounded, and terrified horse, and the gruesome scene it had lead him to.

"You were out by yourself?" Siamun admonished, "Of all the irresponsible-"

"Not now, Siamun." Atem snarled, rearing flaming eyes upon the poor, old man.

"Can't this wait 'til morning?" Akunadin spoke up, rubbing his eyes in irritation, "'tis far too late to deal with such a matter. Besides, he is just a peon, he will not be the first and he will disappointingly not be the last. There is no point risking your life, or the lives of others, just to save him."

Akunadin became wide awake as he was suddenly went flying back into the dais supporting the thrown, harshly landing on his back with a resounding 'umph.'

Wispy shadows danced and curled around Atem's rigid form menacingly as he stared down at his eldest priest with a raging glare. "Don't you EVER speak of him like that again, whether he is here or not. That boy is more than any other foreigner could hope to be. I owe him my life, and I will gladly give it to him if need be."

"You're talking madness; no life is worth loosing over some-some demon!" The elder boomed as Shada and Mahad carefully helped him back onto his feet.

Atem chuckled darkly, his eyes bleeding into black, "Even with your Millennium Eye, you chose only to see the face, not the person."

"Enough, both of you!" Isis admonished, stepping in between the two to prevent Atem from lashing out again. "'Tis not the time for petty quarreling. Pr-aA, take me to this horse, and somebody get me a map of the river valley." She didn't need the Pr-aA to tell her what he wanted.

Atem shot Akunadin one last seething look before escorting Isis to the exhausted beast. It only took the Seer a few moments before she finally pinpointed Heba's location, which was located in a short, narrow canyon running right along the Nile, a short distance south from where Atem found the fight scene.

"Alright, Set, Mahad, you're coming with me. Get your horses ready, round up five dozen soldiers, and lead them to the main city entrance. I'll meet you there." Atem dictated turning to his two childhood friends, who both vanished with a simple 'at once, Your Highness.'

"Isis-" Atem turned to the Seer, but all he saw was her retreating back as she scampered off. A small smile formed on Atem's face; _expect her to know before asking._

"The rest of you are in charge of maintaining the affairs of The State." Atem addressed the rest of his council before turning to leave.

Shada stepped up, an angry scowl on his face, "Pr-aA, this is foolish! Please, see reason and cease this madness at once!"

Atem paused at the top step, turning around to fix the bald, tattooed man with a hard, accusing stare. "I would rather be mad, then heartless." With that said, Atem rushed off into the night.

**

* * *

**

Harsh laughter and screams bounced off the high walls of the narrow canyon. More than five-hundred men, varying in body shape and age, huddled close to each other around several large, roaring fires.

Their bodies were filthy, covered in dirt, feces, and lice. What hair a few of the men had on their heads was thin, greasy and stringy. Although a good majority of the men were naked, there were still a few who wore a thin rag around their waist or head.

The men ate like pigs, fighting over the food like hyenas on the carcass of a baby antelope while the shadows on the canyon walls danced excitedly, but not from the flickering fires.

"No, stop please!" A beautiful, naked woman, a beautiful and rare desert flower fit only for the harem of royalty, stolen from a traveling caravan, shrieked as a fat, brutish man, so ugly in the face that a mirror would rather shatter than hold his reflection, dragged her harshly on the hard, rocky ground by the scruff of her neck before tossing her onto her hands and knees upon a thin, worn blanket.

The other men laughed at the woman's pathetic plight as the brute roughly mounted the poor virgin who pleaded and screamed through a river of tears for the man's mercy, but he did not relent.

The man grunted sloppily as he found completion in the woman's bleeding, bruise womanhood before pulling out, grabbing the now unconscious woman by an ankle and drug her, facedown, toward the far end of camp, tossing her now doll-like body into the mass of shadows that the moon's light couldn't even pierce.

Thin tendrils attacked the woman's body before it could hit the ground, entering through every orifice they could find, causing the body to convulse violently before retreating, and leaving nothing more than fine dust to hit the ground.

Farther into the black mass, a single, wooden stake stood out like a candle in a dark room. Bound tightly to the stake's base was a small, naked boy who lay like a sack of grain against feeble timber in a shivering heap. Slashes and bruises varying in size and shape litter the poor twig-figure's body as the shadows molested and hurt the poor thing in more ways than any human could do. His left ankle was completely black and jutted out at an odd angle. His mouth was open taking shallow and slow breaths of whatever air the shadows would permit him. His bottom lip was split in three places and bleeding profusely, dribbling down his chin and dripping into his lap. His once defiant, tri-colored hair was limp, wet and matted from sweat and dried blood. A trail of blood ran down from somewhere on top of the boy's head and over his left eye, covering it completely, and he didn't even try to blink it away. Once bright and strong amethyst eyes, now hard, dark, and cold, stared blankly at the ground, or what could be seen of it, in between his legs.

To anyone looking upon the pathetic creature, it would appear as if the boy was living death. But, behind those seemingly lifeless eyes…

**

* * *

**

_Heba found great comfort cuddled in between lamb-soft wings; silky fur; and large, glinting, ivory talons. _

_He remembered the terrible battle, Nuri's merciless decapitation, and his inevitable capture. It was his fault. If he hadn't been so arrogant and cocky, everything would be as it should be._

_He should have listened to Their pleas. He apologized greatly to Them for his arrogance and carelessness, and They easily forgave him, something he could never and would never understand._

_Now, they surrounded his ka and ba in a protective cocoon, taking the punishment and torture the shadows would have done to him._

_He told them to back down, that he deserved such a fate, but they stubbornly refused; it was their eternal duty to protect him, and They loved him too much to see him suffer._

_These shadows were different than the ones the pr-aA commanded. They were darker, more malevolent, fueled by the hatred and greed of their master, and the horror and anguish of the poor victims sacrificed to them._

_They didn't dare leave him alone. Fully exposed to the shadow's destruction, he would not survive any longer than any of the rest of their victims, no matter how strong he was. The thought of rescue was abandoned; it took everything They had and were to keep him out of the shadow's grasp. One could not protect him alone, and if They split Their concentration in between protecting him and battling his captors, the shadows would have a chance to reach him; and They would never forgive Themselves if he went through any more pain than he already had._

_So, Heba and They were stuck waiting for someone, anyone, who would, and could, rescue the light from the overwhelming shadows._

**

* * *

**

Back in the camp, a tall, muscular man sat cross legged beside fire, his pose up right and proud. His tan, scarred body was draped in fine linens and fur, distinguishing him as the leader of the group.

His shadow behind him, cast upon the ground by the fire and moonlight, suddenly shifted violently and danced wildly as a wide, greedy grin spread upon the man's stubbly face, revealing yellowish-brown, rotting teeth.

"It seems that our visitor's sudden disappearance has caught the attention of the pr-aA." A low, gravel voice murmured as the man stood, causing a tense silence to settle over the violent barbarians.

"Come, we have much to prepare for the pr-aA shall be arriving soon, and we can finally gain back what my brother so stupidly lost!"

**

* * *

**

The moon had long since disappeared under a thick blanket of dark clouds when Atem, Set, Mahad, and the soldier reached the dark canyon.

"Your orders, My Liege?" His lieutenant walked up beside Atem's horse gazing into the black abyss before them.

Atem was hesitant on what to do. On one hand one always wants to face challenges head on, but if their enemy anticipated their arrival, they would be walking right into a trap; on the other hand, they split into two groups, climb up to the top of the canyon walls, and stalk their opponents from above, but that would take up more time then Atem wanted to waste, and if their enemy knew the territory well, then he and the others would be greatly disadvantaged.

Feeling as if he was giving a death sentence, Atem declared, "We move forward, but keep a sharp eye everyone and keep as close together as possible." Atem encouraged his horse to move, leading the group with Set and Mahad on either side of him. Although being close would hinder their movement in battle and perhaps have his men accidentally harm one another, it was better to stay together as one unit then to be divided and concurred. He didn't want to re-live the experience he had.

They moved slowly, keeping an eye out for anything strange and malicious. Atem, Set and Mahad commanded the shadows to check around every boulder, corner, and crevasse they crossed for hidden threats.

They traveled for quite some time going deeper into the canyon's recesses. The firelight from the torches seemed to warp the landscape until everything looked exactly the same, like the caravan was moving in a giant circle.

Coming around yet another bend in the canyon's structure, Atem quickly called everyone to a halt as they came upon a fair-sized group of men blocking their path a few yards away.

The majority of the men were reed thin while others looked well fed, and covered with dirt with greasy, stringy hair upon their heads. A few wore thin, dirty tattered cloaks that flapped in the breeze; some wore thin shentis that barely covered anything; and the rest were as naked as the day they were born.

Suddenly, one of the cloaked men in front stepped forward, bowing lowly at the waist, "My pr-aA, what an honor it is to be in your presence. Please, how may my humble clan and I serve you?" His voice was as cool as water and as twisted as a snake.

Atem's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man's tone of voice as he addressed the other, "Who are you?"

The man straightened himself, daringly staring at Atem with yellowish, blood-shot, brown eyes, "My name is Runihura, and my people and I are but a simple desert nomads going wherever the wind takes us."

"How DARE you disrespect His Majesty by-" Set went off, pissed off by the stranger's crass behavior, but Atem held up a hand to silence him.

"Tell me, have you seen a boy who looks just like me in your recent travels?" Atem inquired, ignoring the curious looks Mahad and Set shared.

"Oh," Runihura grinned malevolently, revealing rotting, yellow teeth, as the crowd at his right shifted and parted, revealing a big, burly, naked man walking forward dragging something along the harsh ground behind him with one hand.

The burly man tossed his burden forward onto the ground, revealing a very pale, short, naked boy with his hands bound behind his back.

"HEBA!" Atem shouted in alarm, his horse shifting nervously, sensing his fear as he gazed upon the unconscious boy's damaged form. "What have you done to him?"

Mahad, Set and the troops gaped at the similarities the unconscious child and Their Sovereign had, looking back and forth between their pr-aA and the captive dumbfounded.

"Why nothing, Your Majesty," the last part rolled off the man's crack lips sarcastically, "we just taught this little louse a lesson. One he won't soon forget."

"Let. Him. Go." Atem gritted out between clenched teeth, his anger and self-restraint reaching a breaking point.

"But of course," Runihura grinned greedily, "After you hand over that pretty trinket around your neck."

Atem was silent, looking down at the Millennium Pendant resting against his abdomen, his eyes hidden by golden bangs as he delicately caressed the side of it with his right hand, his heart and mind at an impasse.

The Millennium Pendant was a great source of power, and a sign of the Gods. With it one could decide the fate of one man or an entire nation, and Atem knew all too the great burdens and anguish that came with bearing it. By put into the wrong hands…Atem could help but shutter at the terrifying thought. But, was he willing to sacrifice the world all for the sake of one being; one considered to be the spawn of Apep by his people; one who had taught Atem so much and brought him out of the darkness of his own creation?

"My King, surely you are not considering his terms?" Set questioned softly, drawing his horse next to Atem's horse.

Sighing, know none of them would understand, Atem removed the pendant from around his neck and held it beside him with his right hand.

"You can't be serious!"

"Pr-aA, no mortal life is worth saving over loosing the power of Ra's Judgment to a beggar." Mahad pleaded, drawing up to Atem's other side; "I implore you to see reason, and think about what you're doing?"

"This Pendant as well as the other items have saved the nation of Khemet in the past, my father's reign being a testament to that. How is it I can save countless lives and bring peace to Khemet, Mahad, but I cannot use it to save a single man?" Atem spoke, not once looking into his friend's eyes.

Atem swung the Pendant above his head a few time, and using its built up inertia, threw it so it landed only a few feet away from their aggressor.

Runihura gave the great leader a cocky smirk as he approached the solid gold item. He picked it up and closed his eyes, reveling in the smell of power and bloodshed, as well as the dark vengeful spirits, radiating from it before slipping it over his neck.

"I've held up my end of the bargain." Atem proclaimed, looking at the man expectantly.

The man did not speak, nor did he turn around or acknowledge the Pr-aA's request.

"My King!" Mahad and Set panicked as they hastily cast a barrier in front of them. Suddenly, a blast of shadows hit the invisible wall, causing it to sizzle and crack with energy as the attack was diverted to the walls, causing a few rocks and boulders to fall around them and troops to scramble to safety.

Runihura laughed manically finally turning around to face his opponent several wispy shadows curling around his imposing form, "Do you think it would be that simple; or I would be that merciful? This boy is a living curse, a demon living amongst humans; he will cause the death of many if he is not disposed of!" The shadows forming around Runihura rippled and shifted at the silent command as they charged at the unconscious boy, melding together to form a gleaming black spike aimed right for his heart.

"No!"

Hard amethyst eyes snapped open, the owner of said eyes rolling away to the left onto his back just as the spike was about to skewer him.

"What the…!"

Heba grunted as he sat up, bringing both of his hands before him clutching his wavy-bladed dagger in one hand defensively.

Runihura sneered as he commanded the shadows to attack again with a simple flick of his wrist, but Heba was one step ahead. In a flurry of dust and wind, Heba was on his feet, the earth under his bad foot rising up, as if enchanted and wrapping around the damaged appendage protectively creating a cast of sorts, as he plunged his dagger deeply into his captor's gut. Runihura gasped out in pain, turning angered brown eyes to steely purple with a silent promise of revenge and death. Heba sneered down at the pathetic man as he swiftly thrust his dagger up through skin, muscle, bone and organs, causing the thief's innards to spill upon the ground like grain from a broken sack.

Heba pulled his dagger out just as Runihura collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide with pain and horror, his mouth opening and closing like a beached fish trying to take in much needed air but only expelling blood in return. Making sure his opponent was truly dead, Heba brought his dagger back around and slammed into the back side of Runihura's skull, pushing it in deep enough that the tip was sticking out of the dead man's mouth. Panting from overexertion and one heck of an adrenalin rush, Heba grabbed the rope around Runihura's neck before yanking his dagger out, lifting the Millennium Pendant from around the bandit's neck as he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded as he turned to Atem angrily, disregarding his small army of men and two council members. When he prayed for anyone to save him, he didn't mean the pr-aA!

Atem was momentarily stunned trying to overcome the fact that Heba, who he believed wouldn't harm even the smallest insect, just killed a man, with a simple dagger. Finally finding his voice, Atem shook himself out of his stupor, replying, "Saving you."

The bandits, who were momentarily shocked at their leader's easy demise at the hands of a wounded hostage, finally snapped back to reality and charged at the defenseless boy with swords and spears at the ready.

"Charge!" Atem called for the attack, drawing his own sword and spurring his horse into a gallop. His high priests and troops followed after him, sprinting forward with great war-cries as both groups clashed with the ringing of metal and the spraying of blood.

Atem forced himself between Heba and the main group of thieves, easily slicing through the necks of anyone who dare approach him in an attempt to shield the boy from the bloody slaughter and protect him from further violence.

"Are you nuts! My life pales in comparison to yours!" Heba grunted as he used his dagger to block an oncoming sword before hastily shoving the Millennium Pendant in his hands towards Atem, trying not to touch the gold item, "Just get the hell out of here, I'll deal with them!"

Atem wordlessly accepted the item and slipped it around his neck before grabbing Heba's hand and pulling him up to sit in front of him, the boy's dirt cast crumbling into dust, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Damnit Pr-aA, now is not the time to be stubborn, this is between me and them, stay out of it!" Heba shouted in frustration and pain as he struggled to get off the horse.

Atem steeled himself, sick and tired of Heba's ungrateful attitude and childishness, wrapped an arm around Heba's waist, keeping the boy as close to him as possible as he called for his men to retreat.

"Let go of me!" Heba snarled struggling to escape Atem's hold, which only increased in pressure. "Leave me be!"

"You've lost that choice quite a while ago, Little One." Atem sneered as he tightened his grasp on Heba to the point of being painful, refusing to look down at the infuriated boy, who was glaring up at him with just as much ferocity.

Atem heeled his stallion into a gallop, heading toward the canyon's mouth.

"You think I'm that easy to eliminate, Whelp!" The thief leader's deranged voice boomed from out of nowhere.

Atem's horse whinnied and shrieked as it reared back in fright as the ground before it began to quake and crumble away as a large spider-like creature with three, glowing, yellow eyes crawled up from the ground with Runihura riding upon its back.

Atem quickly spurred his horse to gallop in the opposite direction only to cease to a halt as even more large shadow creatures with glowing, hateful eyes materialized from the ground around them, surrounding the Pr-aA and his men completely.

Set and Mahad hastily summoned as many monsters as they could. Set summoned a giant, orange, lizard-like dragon; a large, two-legged ox wearing red and gold armor and bearing a large axe; and a faceless, white-armored warrior wielding a great steel sword; while Mahad summoned a short, purple hekaian with a navy-blue robe and a green staff with a gleaming orb at the end.

Atem, forced from summoning Egyptian Divinity because of the narrow canyon's high and unstable walls, summoned a gold, winged, long-tailed, skeletal, eyeless dragon, and another dragon with great webbed wings, a long tail, sky blue skin, and silver spikes along its back.

Atem skillfully maneuvered his horse out of the shadow beasts' way, making sure Heba was safe and secure in his lap, as he commanded his dragons to attack the large spider while avoiding confrontation with the other enemies trying to help the thief leader.

Atem's dragons easily out maneuvered Runihura's spider and anyone else who attempted to join the battle, but the thief and his ba had an advantage as it used the canyon's high walls to keep up with the winged beasts and keeping them from escaping into the night sky.

Atem was so engrossed in the battle he failed to notice Heba suddenly tensing up in his arms or noticing the boy spinning around in his lap. All he felt was something hard smash into his right temple; distracting him from the battle and allowing to Runihura to defeat his dragons; forcing Atem to unwind his arms from Heba's waist and tumble to the ground clutching his chest desperately with his eyes closed in pain.

A sudden gust of wind passed over him, followed by the pained roar of a horse as something smashed into the canyon wall to his right before a thick silence settled over them.

Atem heart froze in horror as he gazed upon the site of Heba and his prized horse pinned to the canyon by three, large silver talons belonging to a dark, reed-thin, slimy creature with what looked like two dozen beady red eyes covering the upper front portion of its body materializing from the opposite rock wall.

Blood flowed from his white war-horse like the water in the Nile as it weakly tried to throw off its attacker before its life drained away to nothing. Heba choked on the blood flooding his throat and mouth, trying to get much needed air into his lungs but only pulling up blood in return.

"B-ba..s-st…ard…" Heba hissed softly between clenched teeth causing more blood to run down his front as he glared up at the psychotic eyes laughing down at him. The edges of his vision became black and blurry, and he soon lost the strength to keep them open completely. Jumbled and warped voices echoed through his mind before they too faded into nothing, and Heba lost all connection to the living world.

"No…" Atem whispered disbelievingly, unable to tear his eyes away from Heba's limp, rag-doll like form, "Heba, HEBA, TALK TO ME; OPEN YOUR EYES!" He shouted in anguish, desperate tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, wanting to deny what just happened.

The shadowy ghoul yanked its talons out of Heba and the horse, causing more blood to spray upon the ground as both corpses tumbled to the foot of the wall like boulders.

Atem rushed over to Heba's prone, lifeless form lying on its stomach on top of Atem's horse. His heart clenched in anguish at the site of the boy's shredded and mangled insides, and the great amounts of blood pooling onto his back, trickling down the horse's body, and mingling with its blood before soaking into the ground.

The people fell left and right as the shadowy creatures attacked them mercilessly, shredding their bodies to ribbons and sucking their souls into the shadows.

Everything around Atem froze, like time had stopped for that one moment. His fighting and dying soldiers, the ever increasing bandits trying to kill them, Runihura, the wall ghoul, the blood and death; nothing mattered at that point in time except the lifeless boy before him. With a small, serene smile, Atem lovingly cupped Heba's cool, pale cheek before affectionately kissing Heba's forehead and hugging him close, tears clinging to the corner of his eyes at the lost of a great friend…and perhaps something more.

"Pr-aA!"

Atem's head snapped around to look over his shoulders just in time to see Runihura and his ba and the monsters of other men advancing upon him, the their fang's dripping hungrily at their next meal

Atem tapped into the powers of the Pendant around his neck, calling forth the Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk, to his aid, abandoning all caution to the wind.

Just seconds before Runihura attacked and before Atem could finish his prayer to the God-Soldier, a great shriek cut through the night air from out of nowhere before a great beam of light suddenly shot down from the sky and hit Runihura and his spider dead on; vaporizing them and anyone close by in an instant and leaving a shining black crater in its wake.

Atem flinched burrowing his face in Heba's filthy hair and closing his eyes as a whirlwind of dust flew up followed by a great tremble in the ground. Atem cautiously opened his eyes to face whatever hit, only to find Heba and himself huddled under the great form of a winged, long-tailed dragon.

Its body was covered from head to talon to tail with rock-hard scales as pure as moonlight. Its claws glinted menacingly in the moonlight, promising a swift death to whomever and whatever angers it. Two glimmering, blue-eyes surveyed its opponents as the white flyer crouched low, bearing its pearl white teeth threateningly, growling lowly and displaying its wings in a vibrant display of aggression while protectively wrapping its tail around Atem and Heba in a motherly way.

The white beast roared furiously as it was tackled mercilessly, using its wings, front claws, and teeth to fight off and kill any opponents, and keeping track of its charges.

Atem ducked farther into the safety of the silver cocoon, which was surprisingly warm and soft given the scale's hard, metallic appearance, as the sound of blasting rock echoed off the canyon walls and another breeze of dust passed over.

The white dragon continued to tear into the ever increasing monsters. Those monsters attacking Set and Mahad and the remaining troops turned to aid their comrades against the new threat.

Set and Mahad did not hesitate commanding their monsters to attack the violent horde while the remaining troops scouted every nook and cranny for the beasts' commanders.

A pained, desperate roar was ripped from the white dragon as it was jumped upon by a small, lithe, four-legged creature that started tearing at the dragon's wings. A much deeper, angrier roar echoed down the canyon in response as a great black thing shot down from out of nowhere, grabbed the little demon off the white dragon's back and landed in between the white dragon and its enemies.

A huge, winged, long-tailed, black dragon stood there looking down upon the other monsters with a look of vengeance. Its body was as black as the new moon with white, bone-like markings highlighting its features. Shining, blood-red, crystal like orbs were strung along its body like beads on a necklace with eyes were just as red, glinting madly as each orb began glowing.

In its talons, the little demon from before squealed and squirmed in fright before the black creature became annoyed with the sound and mercilessly tore the poor thing in half before it dissolved into nothingness. A pained scream erupted forth from the sandstone walls before it was abruptly silenced.

The magnificent beast suddenly reared its head back a roared into the night sky as beams of red light shot out from every orb, overwhelming the light of the moon and blinding anyone and anything in the battlefield.

Just as the light appeared, it was gone just as quickly, leaving behind a barren, bloody, corpse-ridden battlefield, and for those who survived the skirmish, the confused and fearful. Every monster had vanished, save for the white dragon guarding Atem and the dead boy.

Suddenly, the canyon walls became alive with movement and sound as the fearful and leaderless bandits scrambled from their hiding places.

"After them!" Set barked to the remaining, gawking troops, who rushed into action taking down most of the climbers with arrow before they disappeared over the top of the canyon.

Mahad ignored the chaos around him in favor of observing the dragons' interactions. The black dragon approached the other dragon sensually, purring lowly and gaining a soft coo from the other in return. The white dragon sat up, its tail still protectively curled around the Pr-aA and his dead look alike as both dragons nuzzled one another, purring and mewling their happiness. Everything in that moment in time seemed insignificant as the two dragons gazed at one another lovingly, like two lost lovers who had been separated by the sands of time.

He couldn't help but smile at the simple and innocent display of affection before suddenly tensing as he picked up on a dark aura traveling along the canyon walls rapidly toward the loving duo.

"Set, beside you!" Mahad warned charging toward the thing's intended target. Set looked at the canyon wall just in time to see a massive shadow blowing right past him toward the two creatures.

The blue eyed beast gazed lovingly up once again into sharp crimson of its dark mate only to squawk indignantly as it the strange creature that had killed Heba materialized off the wall over the shoulder of the black dragon.

The black dragon looked over its shoulder to look at what startled its beloved, only to see silver claws and red eyes. It spun around, intending to take on its new opponent head on, but suddenly halted as its offender was suddenly frozen in mid motion.

Set had his Millennium Rod out and glowing brightly as he silently weaved a containing spell around beast, causing a gold light to surround it before it shot away like a shooting star toward the Capital.

A loud thump was heard from behind a nearby and Set shot Mahad, who trotted up next to his fellow priest, a curious look as he dismounted and went to investigate only to find an old, naked, twig of a man laying on his back dead, his mouth open in a silent scream of horror.

Both dragons watched the ball of light fade into the distance before turning back to Set bowing their heads to thank him. The black dragon crooned and caressed its white counterpart encouragingly as they both deemed it safe to release their charges.

Atem, covered in Heba's blood and his own sweat, looked around confused as the white tail protecting him loosened and fell to the ground just before something just as thick and sturdy, like a snake, slipped in between him and Heba, wrapping around his waist, and gently picking him up. Atem looked over his shoulder to the great black dragon handling him which gazed back at him coolly before setting Atem on his feet next to his two priests and their horses before turning away.

Both dragons now had their gazes upon Heba's cold, rag-doll like body lying at their feet. He lay on is back face turned to the south his eyes closed and face a perfect, sad picture of final peace. The white dragon careened sadly as it slipped its tail under Heba's body and brought it closer as if trying to protect it from the desert's harsh night wind. The white dragon laid down, bringing Heba closer to its chest before leaning down to lick away the dirt and dried blood. The black dragon followed suit lying down on the opposite side of its counterpart so they were facing each other, nose to tail, ignoring what was left of the royal caravan, leaving the survivors just enough room to pass through the canyon and to freedom.

"My King, are you alright?" Mahad finally turned towards the monarch greatly concerned, eyeing His Majesty's form for damage..

"I'm fine." Atem assured still gazing at the magnificent, nesting beasts ahead of him, so many questions blazing through his, and no doubt his followers, mind.

Who summoned these powerful monsters, who controlled them, and why had they not been called off, and what was their connection to this lowly peasant? The two acted as if their wills were not controlled by a mere mortal, and their instincts were beyond that of a domesticated animal.

And the power, strength, and ability to wipe away countless enemies, surely these creatures were Gods. Their capabilities rivaled that of the Great Divinity, the strongest monsters in existence that could only be tamed by the Great Pr-aA Atem himself.

"My King, we best be getting back." Set stated tiredly deciding the beasts did not pose a threat to them and thought it best to leave them in peace as he mounted his horse and turned to join the gathering soldiers and prisoners.

Mahad turned his horse to the side next to the Pr-aA and offered him a friendly hand up. Atem however waved his friend's hand away and slowly shuffled toward his caravans' saviors

Mahad wanted to protest, but in fear of retribution for disobeying a direct order, watched on instead, biting his lower lip nervously.

Set, shortly realizing he was not being followed, looked back, briefly jerking his horse to a halt, as he beheld Mahad sitting on top of his horse froze not doing a thing to stop the Pr-aA's current stunt.

"Pr-aA, what in Duat do you think you're doing?" Set hissed furiously wondering why the King would be so foolish to approach to unknown and deadly creatures unprotected.

Atem shot Set a stubborn and furious glare before turning back to the task at hand, "I'm not leaving without Heba's body."

"This is madness, the boy is dead, Your Highness, DEAD! There's no point going back with evidence of our failure and shame."

Atem's heart clenched painfully at the truth behind Set's words, knowing he could have prevented this whole conflict if he only gone by his wishes. "I know, but he at least deserves a proper burial."

"And, you'll be laughed and stoned right off the throne for showing such compassion to a creature below that of a street rat!"

"Don't call him that!"

"I speak the truth! The most the embalmers will do is wrap him up before tossing him with the dead, scourged livestock to be buried in the desert for the big cats, hyenas and vultures to pick off of, and someone more worthy will take his place in the sarcophagus! He'll have more respect and honor being left out here to rot!"

Both dragons, startled and curious by the verbal battle, raised their heads to look down at Atem standing before them with his head down and fists clenched at his sides.

Atem felt great guilt wash over him, ashamed that his people respected and worshipped the very balance of life, yet they would not honor the life of a boy just for his appearance. Steeling himself, Atem raised his head to stare directly the two dragons looking down at him indifferently, as he continued on not only to reassure himself, but the resting beasts before him, "I won't allow that to happen."

Dropping to his knees, Atem bent down low, stretching out both arms in front of him and keeping his eyes to the earth, begging, "Please, Great Daemons, grant my request and allow me the honor of taking the body with me. Let me give Heba a proper send off to ensure his safe passage into Duat, and preventing him from becoming nothing than a memory lost in the desert's sand."

The black dragon shrieked angrily, shaking its head violently as if insulted by the simple request before slamming its tail down on the ground mere inches from Atem's body.

Atem, knowing it was a bold and foolish move, glanced nervously up at the dragons, who only stared at him distrustfully as he was sent flying back a few yards with a simple flick from the black tail, landing on his backside.

"Atem, come here, we're leaving _now_!" Set shouted, one of the few people allowed to call the Pr-aA by his name, scared for His King's life and fed up with his childish behavior.

"Not without him!" Atem snarled back, shooting Set a glare that would have killed him if it had the power to do so before getting back on his feet to continue pleading, desperate tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, "Please, I'm begging you, Heba does not deserve to be remembered by rotting on the ground like a dog, he deserves much more than that!"

Atem flinched away, closing his eyes, preparing himself to be hit again as both dragon's roared this time, one like the zing of a sharpened blade, the other as low as rolling thunder, into the night causing the ground to shake with the force, while a white light surrounded and encompassed the two beings.

Set's and Mahad's horses pranced uneasily in place, unsure of quaking sand under their hooves, the light that lured them in like a moth to a flame, and the cries that called them to something. Both priests tried desperately to calm their four legged companions, but their agitation only rose as the two roars melded, transforming into a softer and much gentler sound like tune from a well crafted and well played flute.

Soon the sound and light died away, leaving everyone looking around confused. Both dragons had vanished; the sandstone didn't even betray the dragons' existence, appearing unscathed and smooth where they once lay. Instead, Heba, once nothing more than a mutilated corpse, laid naked and dirty to the night's harsh elements, gasping and choking desperately on the ground, his chest heaving frantically to take in much needed air, and his eyes wide open in shock, pain and horror with pupils constricted to pin pricks.

"Heba!" Atem shouted in alarm and painful relief, rushing over to Heba's shaking form, thanking every God he knew for such a miracle. He slid knelt next to Heba's form, briefly checking the boy's pulse, reassured and worried over the strong muscles frantic fluttering. He briefly checked Heba over, amazed that all major and minor damage had been repaired to the point not even a scar was left to prove the incident happened, save for the broken ankle Heba had before, which looked worst than ever. Atem knew a Healer was needed and there was only one he trusted. Taking his cowl off his shoulders, Atem tightly tucked it around Heba's form before picking him up bridal style and rushing toward Mahad.

Set and Mahad looked at each other dumbfounded and speechless as the boy's sudden resurrection as they pushed their horses to meet their frantic king. Atem stopped next to Mahad giving the man a stern and trusting look as he delicately handed the shaking boy to him.

"Ride ahead, Mahad, for you are the fastest rider of us all, and deliver Heba directly to Isis. Don't pass him off to another, and don't let anyone see you, understood." Atem gave the other a hard, flaming look before glancing at Set, "neither of you will recall this incident to anyone. So let it be written, so let it be done."

**

* * *

**

**Original chapter: 15 pages.**

**Revised chapter: 16 pages.**

**The satisfaction of a job well done (I hope): priceless.**

**Okay, now I'm a little happier with this chapter, not much so, but a little.**

**R and R Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

**Duat: underworld**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh **

**Heka: Magic**

**Ba: Soul (life energy)**

**Ka: an individual's unique manifestation, personality, or heart (duel monster).**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Okay, I know everyone has been waiting for this update and I deeply apologize. I'd been busy this summer with summer school, and internship, and a part-time job where I worked every weekend. And, the beginning of this school year has left me kind of ragged with all the studying I've had to do. Also, I've gone through and some small changes to all the chapters, not big changes though.**

**Thanks for your time.**

* * *

Mahad never rode this fast before.

The sand under his horse's hooves seemed to move like the current of the river Nile against the back end of a boat traveling downstream. The wind pushed harshly at his back, making it seem like his horse gained wings and were flying in the sky instead of galloping on the ground; as if the elements were guiding him back to Memphis.

Mahad had the reins wrapped tightly around his left hand while he cradled Heba like a new born babe with his right arm. He shot a worried look down at his unconscious, shifting charge who buried his dirtied face into Mahad's chest shivering violently from the cold despite the cowl wrapped around him.

His Millennium Ring, which rested in between his chest and Heba's prone form, pulsed like a steady heartbeat in response to the mysterious powerful aura emitted from Heba's body and lazily dancing around the duo. Mahad attempted follow and respond to the lazy stream of heka, attempting to trickle some of his own heka into the boy to regulate his body heat and life processes, but the heka protecting Heba lashed back at Mahad violently, nearly causing him to drop the boy and knock him off his horse with the force. It was obvious that the boy lacked the proper training the way his heka radiated freely around him. It was strange though. Was this boy's heka responding to his unconscious instinct of fight or flight or did it have a conscious of its own? Was Heba aware of what was going on, even when he was unconscious?

He gazed back at Heba's scrunched up face against his clothed chest and his Ring, which pulsed faintly under the boy's touch. What if the Ring was responding to something lying dormant in the boy? Was it those two dragons that saved them earlier? Mahad shook his head, swiftly dismissing the idea; the boy was dead at that moment, and the dead can't call upon the shadow fiends, unless their ka was present, and that would require the dead to be alive. So what could it be?

Mahad decided to dwell on it later. For now, the power Heba emitted made no indications of lashing out again; and Mahad figured as long as he did not try to magically approach the pale boy again, it was content lazily weaving and drifting through and around the two weary travelers without a care in the world.

The moon had completed more than three-quarters of its journey when Memphis finally came within his sights. Ra's faint light was already changing the ebony sky to a dark purplish-blue near the horizon where the great god was destined to rise.

Deciding it was wiser to avoid entering the city through the main entrance, Mahad lead his horse to a small entrance located at the south east side of the giant wall where labor slaves from the quarry and construction sites were escorted in and out; livestock was brought in to be traded, slaughtered, and inspected; and where soldiers came and went to go to battle.

A small smile spread across his lips as the wooden door slowly, suddenly creaked open and Isis peered through with two of her young apprentices behind her, one holding a small torch and the other carrying a blanket.

In a blur, Heba was taken from his arms and bundled up tightly before the apprentices, both with carefully veiled looks of disgust on their faces, carefully carried him off to the palace with Isis following close behind.

Mahad smiled as he watched the Seer's retreating supple form, admiring the way her clothes billowed around her swaying hips before leading his horse to the stables to cool him off and fetch him a drink of water.

* * *

Atem watched with a heavy heart as Mahad's form galloped away into the dark night, praying to every God and Goddess he knew to protect his childhood friend and his precious cargo during their journey and to swiftly deliver them to Isis' care.

As much as he would have loved to be the one returning to the Capital with Heba in his arms, the welfare of his brave warriors and their safe return home was his main priority.

Set and the many soldiers who still had their horses offered them to him for the journey, but he insisted that he help his men bear the burden of carting off the dead and wounded back to Memphis.

They made make shift stretchers to carry the wounded back. Using his cowl, and Set's cape as well as the shentis from a few of his men, who proudly walked naked and vulnerable to the desert's harsh night elements, they made a make-shift blanket which they tied to the saddle of one of the soldier's horses to lie the dead upon to take them back to their loved ones.

Ra was well into the sky and the merchants were already set up and busy selling their wares when they arrived at the Capital. They walked right through the main gates, too tired, cold, and hungry to care who saw the remains.

Wives, mothers, and children rushed upon them as they passed; taking on the burden of their injured loved on and leading them home to rest and recuperate.

More than once did they have to stop due to a woman or child throwing themselves upon the pile of dead, crying and begging hysterically to the Gods that this was all but a dream and for their precious ones to wake up.

Atem took the liberty to comfort those distressed by their loss, promising them a proper funeral for their loved ones and compensation for their sacrifice to their king and country.

By the time they made it to the palace, Atem as well as Set and the other men were ready to collapse from exhaustion.

The guards in charge of the gates to the palace didn't hesitate opening them when they arrived. They didn't even set one foot into the court yard before being swarmed left and right by servants and guards.

Fresh fruit and water was offered to the survivors, and many didn't hesitate scarfing down the offerings. The wounded were swiftly handed off to those more able bodied and shipped directly to Isis' healing chambers.

Atem refused any food or help offered to him; his mind solely trained on getting his men the help and care they needed.

Mahad, dressed for bed, sat at his desk in his study, reading over a recent report of an uprising occurring along the southern border when one of his personal servants walked up behind him, breaking his concentration, "My lord, His Majesty seeks your audience." The petite girl bowed low in apology for the interruption.

"Bring him in," Mahad ordered as he finished reading the parchment before rolling it up and placing it in his satchel lying on the floor next to his desk before standing up from his chair.

Atem walked through the door, ignoring the servant girl with her head bowed holding the door open.

"My friend, I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece." Atem spoke softly, a small smile on his face as Mahad and he embraced each other briefly, like two brothers, before pulling away.

"Tell me, how was the ride back?" Atem continued on as Mahad ushered him to sit on a chaise longue, intricately carved from foreign wood and ivory, and inlayed with gold and lapis, adorned with fluffy silk pillows and blankets of many colors.

"It was…unusual." Mahad gestured for the Pharaoh to sit, before commanding his servant to fetch some wine for the two of them. "Tell me, aside from tonight, did you ever sense an unusual source of heka around him?"

Atem's eyebrows knit together in consternation as he recalled the previous weeks, "No."

Now it was Mahad's turn to worry. Atem had been trained since he could walk to pick up even the faintest presence of heka. Unless he had been hallucinating on his trip back or the adrenaline high he had rushing back was inadvertently affecting his own senses then something was definitely off with the boy.

"Why," Atem interjected, startling Mahad from his thoughts, "did something happen?"

Mahad gave his ruler and childhood friend a reassuring and calm smile as he shook his head, "the battle must have messed with my senses and caused me to feel something that wasn't there."

There was no need to add to his Soverign's burdens. He would have to do some investigating before approaching his King again about the subject.

* * *

Atem heaved a tired sigh as he finally stood in front of the intricate and beautiful wood doors of Isis healing chambers. Tonight was definitely not his night.

After leaving Mahad's chambers, Atem tried to quickly and inconspicuously make his way to his intended destination. He failed, however, when Siamun caught him in a back hallway, demanding answers about what happened. Atem, tired and irritable, gave his advisor a very brief overview of what happened without confessing the shadow game that took place or the miracle that occurred. But Siamun, being Siamun, no doubt knew something weird had happened.

He raised a weary fist to knock, only to suddenly stop his advance as the grand doors creaked open. The two apprentices holding the doors bowed as low as they could as their Pharaoh passed by. Atem nodded an unseen acknowledgement to the two girls before continuing deeper into the large room.

Numerous cots were lined up along the walls filled with the recently wounded, the sick, and the dying. Apprentices and servants bustled from bed to bed trying to make their patients comfortable.

Even with the strong smell of medicinal herbs and spices, Atem could still pick up the stench of sickness and death in the air.

"My Pharaoh," Atem jumped around at the sudden soft voice behind him, trying to calm his palpitating heart when his startled red eyes met Isis solemn blue eyes.

"Follow me," Isis commanded as she turned around and left the ward, Atem following shortly behind her.

Seconds passed by like hours until they arrived at Isis sleeping chambers, where Isis led Atem over to Heba's unconscious form resting peacefully on a bed of straw covered with several layers of linen in a corner on the floor.

"Forgive me for his poor sleeping arrangements," Isis began, her voice soft with fatigue and slight humiliation as she looked upon the ground not daring to meet her pr-aA's eyes. "There is no telling what my apprentices and servants, as well as the healing and dying, would do should a being considered as inferior as he be given the same, if not better, treatment than the rest of them."

Atem nodded in understanding as he knelt down to Heba's prone form and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind Heba's ear, briefly and gently caressing the alabaster forehead with the back of his hand before lifting up the thin blanket covering the nude boy to check the rest of his body for injuries.

His left leg had been splinted and wrapped tightly and securely as well as elevated to keep the swelling down. Heba was wrapped from underneath his armpits to the top of his hips, prompting Atem to shoot Isis a questioning look.

"I found a couple broken ribs while I checked him over, hopefully the wrap should help them heal together properly." Isis explained curtly, unable to keep the small smile off her face from the scene before her.

"The salve will try to easy some of the bruising, but it will still take a while for him to heal. And, my most skilled apprentice is whipping up a paste to place under his tongue to hopefully curb any pain he is feeling."

Atem nodded in understanding and satisfaction, his gaze not once leaving Heba's peaceful face as he gently carded his fingers through Heba's hair, "what is the extent of his internal injuries?"

"A few bruised plus one broken rib. His left ankle was horribly fractured and displaced. I tried to place the bone back together properly without having to operate, but I'm afraid he's going to be walking with a slight limp for the rest of his life. He may even need to use a cane if walking on it becomes too painful."

"Nothing to his major organs?"

Isis shook her head, although the gesture went unseen, "No, not from what I could examine or predict."

Atem thought it was weird and funny, the lethal damage had been repaired but the non-threatening injuries were left untouched from Heba's rebirth.

It was a sign. It had to be. Proof from the gods didn't want Heba to return home just yet.

_Or ever…_A small smile graced Atem's lips at the thought as he gentle cupped the unconscious boy's cheek.

"Good," He responded as he swiftly bent forward and placed a light kiss on Heba's forehead.

* * *

**Shinigami Clara: Heh, heh, thanks for pointing that out. It's been a while since my high school ancient history lessons, so my facts are a little mixed up. I've fixed it now, although what info I may use will be off still.**

**R and R please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

**Duat: underworld**

**Pr-aA: Pharaoh **

**Heka: Magic**

**Ka: Soul (life energy)**

**Ba: an individual's unique manifestation, personality, or heart (duel monster).**

**Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Heba could feel it in his bones; a terrible agony pulsing just under the surface of his skin. His left ankle felt abnormally heavy and his chest felt unusually tight. His throat was as parched as the desert, and the strong scent of spices wafting about didn't help the matter. And, to top it all off, a weird, disgusting taste lingered in his mouth that almost had him wretching.

At least he was laying on something comfortable.

Weary violet eyes fluttered open to take in their surroundings. The flickering light from multiple oil lamps around the room danced on the intricate and beautifully carved walls surrounding him, the rich colors of the curtains and tapestries, and elaborately crafted, gold and jewel encrusted furniture in the room.

Well, one thing was certain. He didn't make it home last night.

A familiar presence touched the back of his mind, and he greatly welcomed it, letting out a deep, calming sigh as They surrounded his mind, bombarding him with happiness, worry and love.

The sudden creak of a large wooden door opening and tapping of swift feet on stone brought him out of his musings and forced Them to flee to the farthest part of his conscious.

"Your Highness, you really shouldn't have-" A feminine voice chided.

"Doesn't matter." A deeper, male voice replied.

"But the ambassador-"

"Set can handle it."

There was a slight pause, before he heard a defeated sigh, "I know I can't win against you, Atem, but you could have seen him after the meeting."

"And Heba could have tended to me after he finished his chores yet he was by my side the moment I woke up. He was there for me, and I'm going to be here for him."

His eyes screwed shut as a terrible agony laced through him from head to toe as he tried to get up, causing him to hiss between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a comforting arm snaked behind him and helped him sit up before a cold metallic object was pressed against his lips.

"Take it easy, Little One. Drink this and all should be well soon." The firm, commanding voice soothed as the cup was tipped back, and a thick, weird-tasting liquid was poured down his throat.

As soon as all the liquid was gone, the arm supporting his back gently lowered him back down onto his soft bed, and pulled a thin blanket up to his chin.

He open his eyes again, determined to see the face of his savior, and thank him or her properly, but the pain in his body and the potion given to him blurred his vision, causing him to look up into a blurry twin orbs of bright red.

All the tension left his body as Heba lost himself in that sea of living ruby, having never felt so cherished and protected in his life since his parents and grandparents passed on all those many years ago.

"Sleep, Heba, you're safe now."

As commanded, Heba drifted back into the world of dreams.

* * *

Heba groaned in annoyance and discomfort at the sunlight that streamed through the delicate tapestries onto his face.

Heba raised a shaky, numb hand as he hesitantly opened his eyes, slowly sitting up against his protesting muscles, the thin sheet pulled that was pulled up to his chest falling to pool in his lap.

His breathing was shallow and labored. Great pain laced around his torso with each breath he took. His left foot felt stiff and heavy,

Fleeting memories of Nuri's slaughter, the torture he endured by his previous captors and the agony of being run through by glinting silver talons passed over Heba's mind.

_My dearest friend, please forgive me…_Heba silently prayed to the ancient Goddess to give the only friend he had in a long, long time a safe Crossing as anguish filled his heart.

They continued to press into his consciousness, easing away his sorrows and replacing them with warm, comforting thoughts, but with all that Heba had suffered, his anguish was too great to stop.

Bringing his good knee up and resting his forehead against it, Heba tried to make himself as small as possible as he began crying for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Isis stood just outside of her living quarters mournfully listening to Heba's anguished sobs through the ornate wooden door, clutching the pulsing pendant hidden under her robes tightly as if seeking solstice from it.

Even out in the hallway, she could feel Heba's untapped and wild heka pulse uncontrollably like a defense mechanism, the pendant against her bosom echoing that power just as strongly.

Only in fleeting moments throughout her lifetime since she received the pendant had the jewel react thusly, but only in large crowds of people, particularly at the slave auctions and the bustling docks of Damietta.

But here before her was solid proof that the ancient race still existed; that His people still lived on away from modern society forever waiting for The Call.

An Ally…

Her Brother…

She'd rather her heart be devoured by Ammit than to allow anymore of his people be lost to the sands of time because of the arrogance of her people.

She would protect Heba at any cost.

With renewed determination and a smile gracing her lips, she finally let go of the jewel around her neck and knocked on the door to announce her arrival.

* * *

Heba sniffled as hastily wiped his eyes with the sheet in his lap, lowering his leg and covering the lower half of his body as Isis opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face.

"'Tis a relief to see you up, Heba," Isis greeted as she walked over and knelt next to the wounded farmer and began changing his dressings.

"'Tis good to be up, My Lady," Heba addressed the healer softly as he stared down at his lap.

Letting out a small, irritate huff, Isis paused in her ministrations to delicately grab Heba's chin and raise his head to look at her.

"You may call me Isis, Young One. There is no need for decorum between us." She finally let go of Heba's chin to continue with her work.

Heba looked back down at his lap, his hand fiddling with the flax sheet covering his lower half, "Even with your blessing, I will still be whipped by those who deem it offensive."

Isis sighed sadly, knowing Heba was right. Even as a High Priestess of the pr-aA's court and his most experienced and valuable healer, there are still those with more power and seniority that would bring great harm for any disrespect Heba would show to her. Even though he had her permission to do otherwise.

"Very well, but when 'tis you and I, you will look at me as an equal and address me as such. Is that clear?" Isis commanded, her firm voice leaving no room for argument.

Hesitantly, by his own will, Heba looked Isis straight in the eye and gave the dark-skinned woman a small grateful smile, "Of course…Isis."

The priestess gave the farmer a small smile in return as she finished securing the cast and splint supporting his broken ankle before standing up and dusting off her dress.

At that moment, Heba's stomach rumbled loudly, causing Heba to flush in embarrassment and covered up his abdomen.

Isis chuckled as she washed her hands in a nearby basin and dried them with a fresh cloth, "I'll get a servant to bring you some water and broth before-," Isis abruptly stopped and tilted to her head to the side as if in thought before sighing in defeat, "before we were interrupted."

Isis twirled around to gave Heba a sympathetic look, who merely stared at the healer in confusion, before turning to face the door, "Aren't there guests you should be entertaining, Atem?"

The only response she got was silence.

"For Ra's sake," Isis huffed irritably under her breathe, "Enter, your Majesty," _Ra knows what's stopping you now…_

Heba swiftly looked down at his lap, idly picking at the bandages around his abdomen, as Atem waltzed in in all his God-like glory.

"There will come a time when Set will refuse to cover for you." Isis cautioned sagely as gave her ruler a small bow in greeting, only to be completely ignored as Atem walked passed her toward the one person who occupied his thoughts during his every waking moment since returning.

"Set's not covering. Their being filled with drink and entertained by the dancers. Soon they'll be too drunk to notice I'm gone."

"Atem!" Isis scolded, who was ignored in favor of another.

Atem smiled in relief as he knelt next to Heba, who refused to look up from his lap, "And how are you fairing, Little One?"

Heba nervously opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before responding, still refusing to look at his sovereign, "V-very well, Your Majesty. P-please don't concern yourself with my well-being."

Atem frowned at Heba's response as he laid a comforting and reassuring hand on the small man's shoulder, who promptly flinched away from the contact as if burned.

Atem looked at Isis both sad and confused by the farmer's reactions, only to get a hard, solemn look in return. A look he interpreted all too clearly.

_Don't expect things to be as they once were between you two…_

Turning back to his young rescuer, Atem gently grabbed Heba's chin in one hand and turned his head to face Atem.

Heba quickly shut his eyes before his could meet with the blood-red orbs of the royal, who sighed in annoyance, "Heba, you are my honored guest and dearest friend. I have given you my blessing to use my name. You need not be so cordial to me."

Heba hesitated before answering, "Walls have eyes and ears, Your Highness. I dare not offend you so casually." _Especially when those who own said eyes and ears will believe differently…_

Stunned by Heba's stubborn declaration, Atem reluctantly let go of Heba's chin, who promptly went back to staring at his lap submissively, before standing up, looking down at the injured farmer with sad, almost lost, look.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**R and R Please.**


	13. A Quick Note

To my lovely readers and reveiwers,

First off, I want to apologize for the long waits on updates (and no this isn't an update.) To tell you the truth, I'm going through some very personal issues right now and am trying to deal with those as well as writing.

Next, all my stories, except for, "Shot in the Dark," (which will later be renamed to Icarus) are on hold and will be rewritten and reposted (but I'm not taking them down.) The thing is I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that a lot of the stuff I write and post I really don't give a lot of time to expand and grow in my imagination (that isn't to say I don't have solid ideas for the stories, but looking back on what I had, versus what I have and know now, I can do much better.)

Shot in the Dark (Icarus) right now, is something I'm being urged to write. You may call it rabid plot bunnies, I call it something else.

Just to know in the future, I will be looking for a beta who can also act as a soundboard and muse for ideas. Right now, I'm trying to write out to chapter 14 for SitD/Icarus (I thank Vanya-Deyja for suggesting the idea to write ahead a few chapters before you post to allow the idea to grow.) Now, I know there is a provided list of people willing to beta stories, and that's fine, but I feel more comfortable asking people who have an interest in my stories and would like to see them grow (this is breaking a barrier for me, I don't usually like asking for help, but I know I won't get it if I don't ask.)

Finally, I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for being one of many who is bringing awareness to this issue. I found it on chapter 3 of the story, "The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers."

Apparently, the Obama Administration is trying to revive key parts of SOPA, which was killed back in 2012. From the articles I read, the part the administration is trying to revive most deals with streaming music and videos. These are the following links provided in Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's chapter:

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We the people, can do a lot (more than we know and given credit for.) As much as it seems that this doesn't affect us, my bigger thought is, how long before it gets out of control?

Please, don't report me for this chapter (I'll take it down in a week or so,) I just want the message to be heard.

Thank you and Namaste,

~ESX

Writers who have been spreading the word:

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san


End file.
